Unexpected Company
by Hana Noir
Summary: Right before the Cell Games, the DBZ senshi get a special delivery! And it couldn't come at a worse time for some. **Part 4 now up**
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Company

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

~~~~~~~

(Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I know this plot has been done to death, but I thought I'd throw my two cents in. Hopefully enough ppl will think it's worth reading and ask for a bit more ^_^

Also, I don't own the DBZ gang. If I did, there would have been no Buu. **cough**DORK**cough** 

The new character is mine, however and if anyone wants to play with her, they should ask me first. I think I'll be waiting a long time for that odd possiblity… )

~~~~~~~

Anyone still awake would have seen only a shooting star, nothing to be concerned about. Those still asleep slumbered on, their dreams undisturbed. Only eight people were awakened by the object that rocketed toward Chikyuu that night. Out in the wastelands, Vejiita's head jerked up, dark eyes scanning the sky above. His heightened senses picked out the faint light making for the surface and he rose into the air to track it. 

Both his sons awoke at the same moment back at Capsule Corp. The infant merely smacked his lips and fell back asleep but the older rolled out of bed with lithe grace, grabbing his sword as he ran out the door. He paused long enough to pull on his boots, as he had long ago developed the habit of sleeping fully clothed and literally flew out the door. He homed in on the direction unerringly, and rocketed toward it.

On a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, a small man jerked out of sound sleep, glancing around suspiciously. With a long suffering sigh, he clambered out of bed, hurriedly dressing in an orange gi. He didn't even bother to go through the house but opened the window and darted out into the night. A faint smudge was barely visible on the horizon ahead.

Three eyes flew open, then narrowed dangerously. Taking care not to rouse the dark haired woman sleeping next to him, he eased out from beneath her arm and gathered clothes soundlessly. Dressing as quickly as silence allowed, he slipped out into the short hallway to meet a smaller figure. The smaller of the pair shrugged his narrow shoulders and led the way out into the bitter cold. They both took to the air, heading toward the lightening sky in the east. 

Three people roused simultaneously, all staring in the same direction. The first bared fangs in a wicked snarl as he rose from the ground and strode toward the small house nearby. The youngest scurried out of bed, running a hand though his wild black hair as he threw on clothes willy-nilly. The last crept out of the bed he shared with his wife, grabbing up clothes and tiptoeing out of the room as noiselessly as possible. He met his son in the hallway and the two snuck out into the dark night. The first was waiting there for them, arms folded across a broad chest. 

"Which way?" asked the boy, looking up at the two older men.

"The east," answered the taller, pointing toward the nearby mountains. Light was just beginning to peer over the edges of the great peaks as they shot off in the indicated direction.

*******

Kuririn sensed the others long before he saw them. Grinning broadly, he waved at Tien and Chau-tzu as they approached and slowed so that they could join him. "Did you sense it?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard.

"We did," Tien answered. "A strange ki, approaching from space."

"Vejiita and Trunks must have sensed it as well," Kuririn said, frowning slightly. "They're both heading this way."

"Look!" Chao-tzu's squeaky voice interrupted them. They followed his pointing finger to see Goku, Piccolo and Gohan up ahead in the distance. Goku waved merrily at his friends as they drew closer, grinning broadly. 

"Oi! Heck of a way to wake up, ne?" he shouted. Piccolo rolled his eyes in disgust at the Saiyajin's eternal cheer and concentrated on their destination. 

"Well, at least whatever it isn't stupidly powerful," Kuririn said with a grin.

"It's still powerful enough to do a great deal of damage," Piccolo said, his tone clearly warning them not to get cocky. 

"Good point," Tien said. The sky was growing brighter all around them as the sun began to peek over the horizon, casting it's illumination over the broad grassy plains below them. Early morning grazers were becoming visible as the world began to wake. 

"There's Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed, increasing speed to join the older demi-saiyajin. There was a definite gleam of hero worship in the younger boy's eyes as he landed next to him. Vejiita snorted, crossing his arms and continuing to stare upward. The rest all touched down on the bluff as well, staring up at the sky.

"It should come down somewhere around here," Trunks said in his soft, firm voice. He raised a hand to shade his eyes against the increasing glare of the sun as he scanned the area. 

"There!!" Tien suddenly exclaimed, pointing a bit to the right. A faint sparkling could be seen in the distance. Seconds later, a whistling sound drew complaints from them all. Hands were clapped hastily over assaulted ears as the volume and pitch increased. Soon the sparkling resolved into a tiny metal sphere, its size increasing as it approached. The space pod screamed past them, slamming into the ground several miles away, causing them all to stumble as the ground shuddered beneath them. Vejiita was the first in the air, Goku, Trunks and Piccolo seconds behind him, leaving the others to follow as they could. 

The Saiyajin no Oji descended into the impact crater, examining the pod from every angle. His habitual scowl deepened as he examined the glyphs by the door. "It's a Saiyajin pod," he announced as the other moved closer. All the viewports were obscured by a thick greenish fog, completely hiding the interior.

"How can you be sure?" Kuririn asked, eye widening when Vejiita rounded on him. 

"This," he hissed, stabbing a finger at the writing next to the door. A strange emblem, almost like a barbed trident, was superimposed over the strange characters. Trunks joined his father, his finger reaching out to trace the emblem. Vejiita hid a twinge of pain at the sight of his son next to the sigil of the Royal House of Vejiitasei. 

"What is it?" he asked his father, pale eyes wide with wonder.

Vejiita closed his eyes for a second before answering. "That is the sigil of the Royal House of Vejiitasei. _Our_ crest." He ignored the others, averting his face by opening the control panel beneath the lettering. Trunks stood by silently, astonished by his father's admission. "It's malfunctioning," Vejiita muttered, jabbing at the buttons inside. "The cryo-sleep function should have been terminated when the pod hit the atmosphere." A red light gleamed mockingly at him as he continued to try to override the system. "**Kuso!**" He drew his foot back and delivered a swift kick to the side of the little craft, causing the whole thing to rock. Long experience with Saiyajin technology had taught him the best way to go about fixing it. "**Bakayarou!! Kami-damned piece of shit!!**" The Saiyajin cursed fluently, giving it another kick. Gohan's eyes widened at Vejiita's colorful language, glad his mom wasn't around to hear it. 

He was about to kick it again when the panel beeped and the light went from red to green. He jumped back as vents opened in the sides of the ship, spewing out the lime green gas. The last thing he wanted was a faceful of cryo gas. It took about fifteen minutes for the fumes to completely clear. The door yawned open, revealing the body curled up in the padded, shock resistant seat. Vejiita shoved past Gohan and Trunks, freezing when he saw the female, a _Saiyajin_ female, inside. She was young, perhaps only as old as Mirai Trunks, if not a year or so younger. She had dark blue, almost black hair, pulled atop her head in a spiky ponytail, and jagged bangs concealed her eyes. A purple bodysuit, more like a sleeveless leotard, covered her from neck to hips, leaving her slim arms and legs bare. Fingerless white gloves were on her hands and a pair of white boots and a gleaming white chestplate lay beneath her seat. Her furry brown tail was twitching as it coiled out from around her waist.

"Whoa… A girl!" Gohan piped, leaning in for a closer look. Vejiita cuffed him absently aside and reached in for the scouter that lay next to her headrest. He slipped it on and triggered the message relay. The voice in his ear made him jump, glancing over at Kakarott. He touched the broadcast button, sending the audio through the speakers in the pod. Everyone jumped as an eerily familiar voice began to speak. 

****

"Kakarott, if you're listening to this, that means I've failed and Furiiza has destroyed Vejiitasei." The man's voice gasped, pausing to cough. **"I want you to know I did the best I could, my son. The best I could… I was able to get you sent away in time. I also remembered, Toma and Ceripa…" ** There was a sound suspiciously like a muffled sob before he continued. **"I may not be able to avenge you, my comrades, but I can do this much for you. The girl in the pod is Kauli, the daughter of two of my crewmembers. She was sent out about a year or so before you were born, but I was able to send new orders to her pod so that she would eventually make her way to you on Chikyuu. Guard her well. She's probably the last remaining Saiyajin female in the universe." **There was another pause, then the voice continued, becoming firmer and more determined. **"Vejiita-oh and his elites have left in an effort to retrieve the prince from that bakayarou lizard Furiiza. I pray they succeed, but if not… I hope they make it a fight to remember. I have to go now, my destiny is at hand. Fare well, my son. Bardock out." **

The Z senshi all stood around silently, not wanting to look at Goku. Gohan edged over to his father, made nervous by the tears gathering in Goku's eyes. The powerful Saiyajin smiled down at his son, blinking away the moisture. "Aa, daijoubu ne, minna! My otou-san did good." He placed a hand on Gohan's head, scuffing the thick black hair and making the boy grin. 

"She's waking," Trunks said, one hand creeping toward the hilt of his sword. 

Vejiita pushed him asked, gesturing for Goku to join him. "Move aside, boy." He glared at the rest of them. "You idiots stay back. The last thing we need is the bunch of you gawking at her." There came varied grumblings and protests but no-one really wanted to challenge Vejiita. Trunks and Gohan stayed nearby, however, craning their necks to see around their fathers. 

The girl was waking indeed, stretching all five limbs straight out like a cat after a nap. Her hand patted the area next to the headrest, searching for her scouter. She bolted upright, eyes flying open when her hand touched the empty hollow. The hair on her tail started to puff out as she stared out the open door at the little crowd and she started to power up, ki crackling around her right fist. 

Vejiita stepped into her line of view, one hand on his hip. "Stand down, girl," he ordered, his tone commanding. Her eyes grew wide and she scurried out of the pod, going down on one knee with her arm across her chest, fist clenched at her shoulder. She bowed her head and waited. "Your name and rank?"

"Kauli, first class, Vejiita-sama," she quickly replied, her soft voice trembling slightly. "Daughter of Toma and Ceripa of the Interplanetary Forces."

Vejiita stared down at her, secretly pleased by her automatic show of respect. Evidentially her education system had been working while she slept. He circled her slowly, examining her from head to toe. She was of common stock, but her parents had been formidable warriors and she was surprisingly attractive. But much too young, he thought with a twinge of regret. And it wouldn't be worth the tantrum Buruma would throw for him to claim her as a second mate. That was one privilege of royalty that wouldn't go over well here. He moved back around in front of her and nodded. "You may rise." She did so quickly, keeping her eyes respectfully averted. 

"Oi, Vejiita," Goku said, breaking the mood. "Lay off the formality. I'll bet she's hungry after being cooped up in that pod for so long! What's say we all go back for some breakfast, ne?" The girl glanced up at him, and froze, staring with her mouth slightly agape.

"Ba – Bardock-otou??" she stammered, blinking like an owl. 

"Nani??" Goku asked, scratching at the back of his head, puzzled. "Bardock is my otou-san. Not yours!"

Vejiita snorted. "It's a Saiyajin custom," he explained. "Your father was the leader of the squad that her parents belonged to. If anything ever happened to them, he was obligated to raise their brats as his own. I think the human custom is," he hesitated over the unfamiliar term, "godparents?" They both nodded in understanding. 

"Kakarott?" she asked, trying again. 

Goku shrugged. "Vejiita calls me that. But I like Goku." He reached out to shake her hand, holding her hand firmly when she tried to pull away. "I guess, since my otou-san isn't here, and he was your godfather, you can consider me your brother!" He grinned, pleased with his solution. Vejiita rolled his eye in disgust with the other man. "Now, who's up for breakfast??" His stomach rumbled loudly, making everyone jump.

"I'll go on ahead and let okaa-san know!" Gohan volunteered, leaping up into the air and blazing away before anyone could say anything. 

"Chau-tzu and I need to be getting back," Tien said, satisfied that the situation was under control. "We'll see you in about a week." The two waved and left. 

"I think I'll just stick around for breakfast," Kuririn said with a grin.

"Gather your things, girl," Vejiita ordered, sparing her a glance. "Trunks, stay with her and bring her to Kakarott's home." He pulled off her scouter and tossed it to her, joining Goku in the air. She bowed respectfully and turned back to her pod for her things. She pulled on her armor, tugged up her boots and fit her scouter onto the side of her face. The purple tinted lens covered her right eye, and seemed to enhance the deep blue, almost violet color of the left. 

__

Damn, Trunks thought as she stepped out of the pod, closing the door of the spacecraft. _She's hot!_ Then he blushed at such uncharacteristic thoughts. But he couldn't deny that the armor and the knee length boots definitely served to enhance her attractiveness. Any time he had tried to imagine a Saiyajin female, he had thought they would be strong, beefy creatures with bulging muscles, well able to go head to head with a Saiyajin male. He glanced over at her again. She was about his height in the boots, which would make her an inch or two shorter than he with them off. She was slim and muscled, but in a different way than he or any other male. Her muscles were lean and lithe, like a dancer's, and she walked with an almost feline grace. 

She gave him a small bow as she approached. "I am ready, oji-sama."

Trunks was taken aback by being accorded a title. "I'm no prince," he protested.

She frowned slightly, blue-black eyebrows dipping in toward her slightly tipped up nose. The nose, combined with the pointed chin and the high cheekbones gave her an enchanting pixie-like appearance. "But you are Vejiita-sama's son, are you not?"

He blinked, surprised that she had figured it out. "How did you know?"

She shrugged as if it were obvious. "You look like him, and your scents are those of father and son. As you are Vejiita-sama's son, you are a royal prince of Vejiitasei." Her tone indicated that as far as she was concerned, the topic was closed. Facts were facts.

Trunks decided not to push the issue. "Let's get going, or they won't leave us anything to eat." She didn't reply but rose into the air, following him at a respectful distance. 

*******

"But what I don't understand," Kuririn was saying as they touched down in the Son's front yard, "is why she's _younger_ than you if she was sent out a year before you were??"

"She's been in cryo-sleep," Vejiita sneered down at the little monk. "It slows everything, even the aging process. What good would it do to send out troops if they aged and died before they even reached their destination?"

"You've got a point," Kuririn said with a nervous laugh as they walked toward the house. He yelped when the door banged open and Chichi headed for them, brandishing a ladle.

"SON GOKU!!!" she bellowed, shaking the utensil at her nonplussed husband. "What is going on?? Your son came in here with some ridiculous story about a Saiyajin girl and guests for breakfast. What was he even doing out of the house so early in the morning???"

"Maa, maa, Chichi-chan," Goku said, waving his hands at her to calm down. "I'll explain everything, just calm down. See—" He was interrupted by the drone of an engine and looked up to see a hoverjet coming in for a landing. "Oi! Buruma!!" He waved at his old friend until Chichi caught him by the ear and yanked. "Itaiiiiii!!!!" he screeched, arms windmilling frantically.

Vejiita rolled his eyes in disgust. As if having Kakarott's Amazonian mate here was bad enough, now his own loudmouthed woman had to show up. He would have bet money, if he had any, that she was going to get a bug up her butt about the girl as well. Buruma was coming out of the jet now, carrying chibi Trunks. A small army of floating drones were following her, carrying boxes of groceries in their appendages. 

"Ohayo, Chichi, minna!" the blue haired woman called. The chubby baby in her arms gurgled and flailed his little arms. "I came as soon as you called."

"I told you I had plenty of groceries, Buruma," Chichi said, a pinched look on her face. 

Buruma faced Chichi, supporting the baby on her hip. "I know. But if you have to put up with Vejiita and Trunks both mooching, it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, what if this new one has an appetite like theirs as well?" She scowled over at the men. "And I brought kitchen droids as well. Kami knows you'll get no help out of them."

Chichi relented, nodding. "You've got a point. Come on in and we'll get started." 

Buruma started to follow when something occurred to her. "Vejiita, where's Trunks-kun?"

He scowled at his mate. Future or present, she was spoiling the brat rotten. He'd have to curb any weak tendencies she was installing in his son, both of them. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the two figures rapidly approaching. Chichi and Buruma both waited, curious to see the Saiyajin girl. Trunks touched down first, smiling at Chichi and his mother. The girl came in behind him, standing ramrod straight in her shining armor. The two older women gasped, surprised. They too had evidentially had a different idea of what a Saiyajin female would look like. 

Chibi Trunks crowed loudly, clapping at his future twin. He had developed a strong liking for the older boy. The girl stared at the baby, then at Buruma, clearly confused. She glanced over at Mirai Trunks uncertainly. 

"This is my mother," Trunks said, indicating Buruma, "and my, uh, brother." Her eyes widened as something evidentially occurred to her and she peered over at Vejiita, who gave a little jerk of his head.

"I am your servant, ojo-sama," she said breathlessly, going to her knee and giving Buruma the same salute that she had given Vejiita earlier. 

Buruma blinked her sky blue eyes, astonished by the girl's actions. She gave Vejiita a look that clearly asked, _what do I do?_ He smirked, amused to see his usually confidant mate thrown for a loop. He walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulderguard of her armor and she glanced up at him, eyes wide. "Get up, girl, that's not necessary here." He indicated the blue haired earth woman with a jerk of his thumb. "This is Buruma, my mate. She'll tell you what you need to know. Go with her."

"Hai, Vejiita-sama!" she replied briskly, standing easily. 

"Well, Kakarott, as we've nothing better to do, let's spar while we wait for our meal," Vejiita said, eyeing the taller man with an amused face.

"Yosh'!" Goku said, brightening instantly. "Trunks-kun, Kuririn, you guys coming?" Trunks cut his eye over at the girl standing behind his mother, then nodded. 

"I don't really feel like getting the crap kicked out of me first thing in the morning," Kuririn said, waving his hands in front of him. "I'll see if I can help the ladies." He gave Buruma and Chichi a flirtatious grin, making them both laugh. 

"Piccolo will show up if we start sparring," Goku said. "Let's just move away from the house." They all started to move away from the little cottage when something occurred to Vejiita.

"Turn off that scouter, girl," he called back over his shoulder, "if you want to keep it intact anyway." Perplexed, Kauli pulled off the device and pressed the off button, securing it on a little clasp at the waist of her armor. 

Once the men were gone, Buruma turned to the silent girl, considering. She couldn't get over how pretty she was. Then she realized that no one had bother to tell her the girl's name. "Men!" she huffed, earning another wary look from the girl. "What's your name, dear?"

"Kauli, m'lady," she promptly replied. 

Buruma rolled her eye in exasperation. "Just Buruma, please. We're not formal here." She indicated the other woman beside her. "And this is Chichi."

"You are Kakarott's mate?" Kauli asked curiously.

"No," Chichi snapped, annoyed by the name and the term. "I am _Goku's wife_." Kauli merely stared back at her coolly, not bothering to back down. Luckily the escalating tension was broken by Gohan tearing out the back door.

"They're sparring and didn't bother to tell me!!" Gohan wailed as he shot past his mother. Buruma noticed the slightly wistful look on Kauli's face.

"Gohan!!" Buruma shouted before he could get away. The preteen skidded to a halt, hunching his shoulders in anticipation of a tongue-lashing. He turned around slowly, already warming up the puppy dog eyes. "Take Kauli with you, Gohan. She'd probably enjoy watching you guys spar." Gohan and Kauli both grinned brightly at the suggestion. Buruma gave her a little nudge. "Go on, have fun." She didn't need any additional urging; she broke into an easy jog and sprinted over to meet Gohan. The two quickly disappeared over the ridge. 

Buruma pulled out a capsule that held chibi Trunks' baby things and expanded it, passing the baby to Chichi while she found the portable playpen. "Let me just put this in the living room, and get him in it and we can start cooking," she told Chichi with a grin.

*******

Gohan led Kauli to where the others were preparing to spar, grinning widely. "My otou-san is the best!" he bragged. "Wait'll you see what he can do!!" Bursting with excitement, he stared up at the girl. "Do you like to spar?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I've never had anyone to spar with before." Her tail gave a twitch, tightening on her waist as they approached the group of men. 

"Buruma-san told me to bring her along," Gohan announced before anyone could question him. 

Vejiita grinned ferally. "You think you're strong enough to spar with us, girl?" She kept her eyes on the ground at his feet, shrugging again. He snorted. "Well, you survived your first mission, so you must have some fighting experience."

She shook her head, making her ponytail dance behind her. "Iie, Vejiita-sama. I did not."

He scowled at her words. "Explain." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"The planet I was sent to was abandoned. All of the inhabitants were gone. Only their cities remained," she said, her voice toneless. "I remained there for close to two years standard, when Bardock-otou's message reached the pod. I left immediately."

"What planet were you sent to?" Vejiita asked. 

"Hanasei" she promptly replied, causing the Saiyajin prince's eyes to widen slightly. 

"Nappa investigated that planet for Furiiza, about three years after the destruction of Vejiitasei. It was empty and as it had been down for clearing, it was assumed the infant sent there had done its job and been retrieved." He nodded thoughtfully. "He probably passed you."

"Are we going to spar sometime today or just wait for Cell to come along and finish us off?" Piccolo said, glaring at them all from the shade concealing him. 

"Good point, Namek," Vejiita said, sneering at the taller senshi. "Let's go." He jerked his head at the middle of the field and Piccolo strode past him, cape billowing majestically. 

Gohan grinned widely. "Piccolo-san is my sensei," he informed Kauli proudly. "Just watch, he's really good!" The younger boy flopped down in the knee-high grass, eyes locked on the two combatants squaring off on the other side of the field. 

Trunks smirked, joining him. "Piccolo-san is very good, but Otou-san improved a great deal while we were in the Room," he said, laying his sword on the ground next to him. 

"C'mon, Kauli-san," Gohan said, patting the grass. "Sit down. We don't bite." She blinked, then lowered herself to the grass, sitting gingerly. She just couldn't get over how friendly everyone was to her. Her educational program had prepared her for something completely different. She was so confused…

The shaking of the ground pulled her from her musings. Her mouth fell open as she saw Vejiita and Piccolo tear into each other mid-air, exchanging a furious volley of punches and kicks. Ki flared wildly as they clashed, their auras sparking off of each other. The amount of raw power in the air was enormous. Goku stood off to the side, his hair whipping in the wind of their attacks. The expression on his face was amused, with a tinge of longing. Anyone could see that he wanted nothing more than to be up there in the thick of things. 

"Yatta!!" Gohan cheered, scrambling to his knees. "Ganbatte yo, Piccolo-saaaaan!!" Vejiita had been flung back, his feet digging trenches in the dark soil. Piccolo smirked down at the Saiyajin, crooking his finger at him in an obvious 'come on' gesture. Roaring in fury, Vejiita rocketed up at the Namek. 

Trunks merely grinned. "Otou-san is holding back," he informed Gohan. "He's not even super-Saiyajin yet."

Kauli's breath caught in her chest and she had to struggle to breath. Had she mis-heard? Her hand had reached out for Trunks before she realized it. His eyes widened when she grasped his sleeve. Her face was pale, all the blood drained from her dusky skin. "Wh-what did you say??"

He suddenly realized what he had said. No wonder she was so badly shocked. "Super-Saiyajin?" he asked, confirming his guess. She nodded, violet eyes never leaving his face. "Hai, Otou-san can do that." She released his sleeve and sat back with a thump. 

"We all can," Gohan said matter-of-factly, not realizing the impact of his news on her. She spared him a brief glance before turning back to Trunks. 

"Show me, I beg of you," she asked, staring at them fervently. She bowed suddenly, her forehead touching the grass. "Onegaishimasu…" The two demi-Saiyajin looked at each other, then at the prostrate girl. 

"I don't see why not," Trunks said, giving Gohan a shrug. They both took a few steps back and began to power up. The energy from their bodies whipped the grass and Goku turned to stare at them, wondering what they were doing. Trunks let out a mighty scream, his hair standing straight up, flushing gold. His sky blue eyes became matte aqua, luminous in the golden aura surrounding him. Gohan joined him seconds later. 

"Su-subarashii…" Kauli whispered in wonder, unable to take her eyes from the blazing glory of the warriors before her. 

"Oi!" Goku called, loping over to join them. He grinned down at the now speechless girl in the grass. He picked her up, setting her on her feet, giving her shoulder an encouraging pat. "It sure is something to see, isn't it, little sister?" She nodded, unable to look away. Vejiita and Piccolo had paused in their battle to see what was going on, but quickly returned their attention to each other. Trunks and Gohan powered down, grinning at each other. Trunks thought the look on the girl's face was priceless. She seemed to be in total awe. 

"Why don't we spar, Kauli?" Trunks asked, hit with the sudden inspiration. She shook her head, actually taking a step back, bumping into Goku. 

"I – I am not worthy of such an honor, oji-sama," she stammered, her cheeks darkening as she blushed fiercely. 

"Ne, Kauli-chan, go on," Goku said, grinning at the flustered girl. "It's all in fun." He gave her a little push toward Trunks, ignoring the pleading glance she shot him. 

"I'll go easy on you," Trunks said. Instantly, she stiffened, her tail shooting straight out behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she assumed defensive posture.

"Don't you dare show me pity," she hissed, anger clear in her posture. Her fists were clenched tightly, held up before her. Her tail, still bristling, wrapped tightly around her waist. 

Trunks had known he had screwed up as soon as the words left his mouth. Her Saiyajin pride had been insulted and she wouldn't stop fighting until it was avenged. Unfortunately that meant that he would probably have to beat her to a bloody pulp before she quit. He watched her silently, waiting for her to make the first movie. She finally grew impatient and lunged for him, fist drawn back. He blocked easily, studying her moves down to the tiniest detail. 

__

She's impatient, he thought, dodging another punch that was quickly followed through by a side kick. _But she's fast. _ He ducked a roundhouse kick aimed at his face and threw an experimental punch of his own. She blocked quickly enough but without much skill. His other hand snaked through her defenses and landed a light punch in her side. Light as it was, she still staggered to the side, gasping before straightening up and coming back at him. 

Vejiita and Piccolo stopped to watch the two younger fighters by unspoken agreement. Vejiita couldn't help but to notice the angry snarl on the girl's face as she swung at his son yet again. Goku was doubled over, laughing.

"What's so funny, aho?" Vejiita asked, aiming a soft kick at the other Saiyajin. 

Goku collapsed into the grass, still snickering. "Trunks-kun," he gasped. "You should have seen his face when he realized what he said."

"And what did he say to her?" Vejiita asked, grinding his teeth. Questioning Kakarott was like pulling teeth; it was hard to grasp the tiny object but easy for it slip away.

"He offered to take it easy on her if they sparred," Goku said, grinning broadly. "She got mad!!"

Vejiita stifled a sigh. His son was an amazing warrior (not that he would ever admit so out loud) but hopeless when it came to women. Even a human woman would have been offended by his words. A Saiyajin woman would be positively homicidal. And from the look on the girl's face, she was severely pissed off. He smirked slightly. He wouldn't stop them just yet. He'd let them play just a bit longer. After all, he had a vested interest in making sure nothing happened to either of them. 

Trunks was still trying to find a way out of the pit his mouth had dug him into, while avoiding all her attacks. He could tell his avoidance was making her angrier but he couldn't bring himself to hit her. He caught her ankle seconds before her foot could impact on his face and tossed her away. She landed on her behind almost ten feet away, skidding for several more feet before stopping. He hoped that she would back down but she got right back up, her face red with fury.

"**Chikusho! Onore!!**" she shouted, coming right back at him. "**Fight me!!**" She brought her hands up, green ki sparkling and spitting around her. "Baku**HA**!" Lightening shot from her fingertips, lancing straight at Trunks. He screamed when the electricity raced over him, his ki shield unable to stop it. Vejiita jerked, but did not move to help. The purple haired demi-Saiyajin fell over and Kauli jumped on him immediately. She landed several good licks before Trunks managed to shake off the effects of her ki attack. Slow to anger, he had finally lost his temper. He flung her light body away like it weighed nothing and was underneath her before she could even hit the ground. With a feral growl, he grabbed her by the neck, holding her out before him. She struggled, kicking and clawing, but could not loosen his iron grip. 

Goku took a step forward, but Vejiita caught his arm, a strange smile pulling at his thin lips. "Wait. Don't interrupt." Goku gave the shorter Saiyajin a puzzled look but complied. 

Trunks was confused; he didn't want to hurt the girl, but he didn't want to release her either. Her hands were locked around his wrist, but she couldn't pry his fingers off her throat. He pulled her in close, combat and… something else… making the blood burn in his veins. "Yeild," he said, bringing her closer. He moved his hand to grip the back of her neck, baring her throat to him. Their noses were almost touching.

"I – iie!" she whispered harshly, struggling again. His hand tightened on her neck, making her whimper softly as he shook her. 

"Submit," he hissed, shaking her again. Her blue-violet eyes were filled with conflicting defiance and fear. Finally, she went limp, ceasing her struggles. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall to the side, exposing her tender throat. Breathing heavily, he snarled, sharp teeth aiming for her neck. 

Vejiita moved almost too quickly to be seen. He snatched the girl out of Trunks' hands, tossing her at Goku's feet and his hand lashed out, fetching two sharp slaps on either side of Trunks' face. Stunned, the boy froze, staring at his father, both cheeks reddening. 

"Nande koto wa?" Goku asked, scratching at his head, more confused than ever. He started to lean down and help Kauli to her feet when Trunks let out an incoherent snarl and darted toward him. Vejiita intercepted, planting his fist in his son's stomach. Trunks slid to his knees, gasping. 

"Get yourself under control," Vejiita said, scorn dripping from his voice. "I trained you better than that." Piccolo and Gohan watched quietly from the side, waiting for the inevitable explanation. Trunks closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to piece together his self control. Kauli watched him, wide eyed, from her place on the ground. 

"You know what just happened here, don't you, girl?" Vejiita asked, glancing down at her. 

"H – hai, Vejiita-sama," she whispered, staring at the grass beneath her, unable to even look up. 

"I don't get it." Goku said plaintively, looking very confused. Vejiita rolled his eyes. 

"I – I don't understand," Trunks said, shame writ large on his face. Kauli flinched at the tone of his voice. 

Vejiita relented enough to offer his son a hand up off of the ground. Once on his feet, Trunks turned and walked off to retrieve his sword. From the set of his shoulders he was obviously upset. Before Vejiita could say anything else, a piercing voice rang out over the hill. 

"Son-kun!! Vejiita!!!! Trunks-kun!!!!" Vejiita winced at the sound of his mate calling their names. "Breakfast is ready!!!" The backwash of wind from Goku's departure was almost enough to knock them asunder like bowling pins. He was out of sight and over the hill before the others even recovered. 

"Otou-san!!" Gohan wailed, charging after his father in the hopes that there would be food left for him if he got there quickly enough. 

Vejiita waited until the girl had gotten to her feet, then pointed toward the house. "Go and eat," he said, not too unkindly. "We'll be there shortly." She nodded and left, looking more like a condemned criminal on her way to the gallows than a hungry girl on her way to a delicious meal. When she was out of sight, Vejiita turned to his son, humor evident on his saturnine face. 

"Otou-san," Trunks began, searching for words. "I don't understand what just happened… What I felt…"

Vejiita's smirk wasn't quite as cruel as it usually was. "It's the Saiyajin instincts coming out in you, boy. Until now, they've had no reason to. If a Saiyajin female challenges a male and they fight, it's essentially a dominance struggle. If she wins, the male is rejected, but if he can make her submit and accept his dominance, he can claim her as his mate. That's what you were about to do when I stopped you." Trunks' tan face was pale at this information. "It's not that I have a problem with you claiming her, mind you," Vejiita continued, "but the timing is bad all around. You need to be in top condition when we go up against Cell." His smirk deepened then. "Not that there'll be much for you to do after I'm done with the freakish thing." He looked back over at his son. "But you need to know more about Saiyajin customs before you can claim her properly."

"What if I don't want to claim her??" Trunks blurted out frantically. Vejiita gave him a look that suggested several cogs had come adrift in his brain. 

"Why wouldn't you want her?" he snapped testily. "She's the only full blooded Saiyajin female in the universe. As my son, you are MORE than worthy of her. Besides, Kakarott's brat is too young." 

"I barely even know her!" Trunks protested weakly. 

Vejiita waved away his objections. "She accepted your dominance. As far as she's concerned, she's yours now. Mark my works, see if she doesn't come looking for you later." Vejiita's stomach gave a deafening grumble and he frowned. "Enough talk. Let's go and get something to eat before Kakarott sucks it all up." Evidentally considering the subject closed, Vejiita turned and walked away. Trunks sighed heavily, following his father back to the house. 

~~~~~~~

Despite Vejiita's concerns, there was plenty of food left when they reached the house. Chibi Trunks banged his spoon loudly against the plastic tray of his portable high chair when his father and Mirai Trunks entered the noisy dining room. Mirai Trunks ruffled the little bit of hair on the infant's head as he passed by, but Vejiita ignored the baby. 

Trunks took the last remaining seat, between Kuririn and his mother and directly across from Kauli. She avoided his eyes as she mechanically ate the food Chichi dished onto her plate. Trunks flushed guiltily when he saw the faint bruises coming up on her slender neck and stared at his own plate. 

"I was just wondering, Kauli, do you have any clothes back in your pod?" Buruma asked, leaning forward curiously. 

"Aa, hai, Buruma-sama," she replied, swallowing hastily. "I have battlesuits for different condtions. Three I believe. Standard issue."

Buruma's fingers drummed on the table beside her plate. "Battlesuits? I meant casual clothes, dear." Vejiita's snort from beside her made her elbow him sharply. He jerked, dark eyes promising retribution at a later date. She ignored him.

"Battlesuits are all a Saiyajin soldier needs," Kauli said with a shrug. Trunks noticed the unholy light gleaming in his mother's eyes and tried to shrink down in his chair, praying she wouldn't notice him. Across the room, the same fervent look was lighting up Chichi's face as well. 

"Oh, no, no," Buruma muttered. "We need to go shopping, right away." She turned, pinning Mirai Trunks with a gimlet stare. "And you're going with us, mister. YOU need a haircut!" He sighed; he had seen that one coming a mile away. She'd been complaining about his hair ever since he came out of the Room with his father. He kind of liked it long. Maybe if he got her distracted with buying clothes, she'd forget about it. 

"Chichi," Buruma asked, eyes dancing. "Feel up to some shopping?" The dark haired woman nodded gleefully. "Trunks-chan needs some new clothes as well. We'll make a day of it!"

"Gohan-chan needs some new things for school soon!" Chichi exclaimed. "We'll take him along too!" Across the table, Gohan's face turned almost as green as Piccolo's and he slumped down in his seat, appetite completely gone. Trunks gave him a sympathetic look. He'd been there, oh yes, he'd been there.


	2. Part Two

Unexpected Company 

Part Two

A Dragonball Z fanfic

By Hana Noir

Chichi had forbidden Gohan to go off with his father and the others when they left to spar again. Instead she had sent him to his room to change into something suitable for a day spent in town. "And **NO** super-Saiyajin!!" she had bellowed down the hallway after him. "I do **NOT** want people thinkin' my son is some kinda delinquent!!"

Buruma had been instructing the droids to clean the kitchen and living room while they were gone. Mirai Trunks was outside with chibi Trunks, entertaining the baby so that she could finish. Chichi sighed as she examined the industrial sized clean up job they had in store. 

"D'you think the stores will even be open?" she asked Buruma as she gathered her purse. "What with Cell and all…"

"I'm sure they will be," Buruma said, waving off such concerns. "Not much shuts the city down." She paused, looking around. "Where did Kauli-chan go?"

~~~~~~~

Kauli was outside as well. She had spent her entire life, bar the first two years, inside a pod or on empty refilling stations. She wanted to be outside, feeling the sunshine on her body, breathing in air that didn't have a flat, metallic, processed smell to it. She heard voices and peered around the corner of the house to see Trunks leaning against the aerial vehicle that Buruma had arrived in. In a strange sort of cage contraption next to him was his 'little brother'. She narrowed her eyes. They had the same scent, and as far as she knew siblings weren't that close to identical, but she was willing to bide her time and wait for an explanation. The baby was grasping the top rail of the cage, shaking it violently, jabbering incoherently at the top of his little lungs. The older Trunks merely watched indulgently. 

She was curious about the infant, having never seen one before. She stepped out of the shade of the house, eyeing Mirai Trunks nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. He had almost claimed her as his mate earlier. Only Vejiita-sama's intervention had prevented it from happening. She was honest enough to admit that he had defeated her fairly and with little effort. But at the moment, her curiosity was outweighing her caution. 

__

Enough, she thought to herself. _I am a Saiyajin warrior. I have nothing to be afraid of. He has defeated me and is within his rights to make any demand upon me he wishes, as mate or as prince._ She held her head high as she walked over to where the two demi-Saiyajin were. 

Trunks sensed her ki before he saw her. She was standing next to the corner of the house, watching them with innocent curiosity. She seemed to be conflicted as to what she wanted, but before he could call to her, she tossed her head, squared her shoulders and began to approach. He tensed slightly, wondering if she would attack him again but she stopped to examine the playpen holding chibi Trunks. 

"What is this?" she asked, kneeling down for a better look. Chibi Trunks grinned in delight and put his face against the re-enforced mesh of the sides, distorting his face. She recoiled slightly, then leaned a bit closer. The baby laughed, reaching chubby hands out toward her. 

"It's called a playpen," Trunks answered. "It's to provide a safe area for the baby to be in." She frowned slightly, trying to comprehend the idea.

"They do not send their children away here?" She placed a hand on the rail as she stood, flinching when the baby grabbed it with his own. However, she didn't pull her hand away. 

"No, of course not," Trunks said. His infant counterpart bounced up and down, hoping someone would pick him up. With a sigh, the older finally gave in and reached in to pick him up. The baby gurgled with excitement, reaching for fistfuls of lavender hair. Kauli watched in fascination as he settled down on the grass, holding the baby in his lap. 

She sat down as well, as he held the baby's hands, letting him take tottering, hesitant steps on the soft grass. Chibi Trunks let go his grip on Mirai Trunks and headed for the new person, little arms extended for balance. "Just hold out your hand," he instructed, seeing she was unsure of what to do. "So he can have something to grab for." She held out her hands and the baby grasped them firmly. Two more steps and he was in her lap, fingers patting the unyielding shell of her chestplate. He whimpered when he tried to place his head on her chest. It was hard and uncomfortable. He whimpered again, bumping it with his head. 

Mirai Trunks chuckled. "He doesn't like your armor," he said. To his surprise, she sat the baby down on the grass and immediately tugged it off. Chibi Trunks went right back to her, babbling happily as he burrowed against her much softer chest. She brought her hand to his face, her fingers gently touching his face. A strange feeling was knotting up Mirai Trunks' stomach as he watched her play gently with the baby. An almost overwhelming urge to touch her had his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides. He had thought she was pretty before, but seeing her holding his infant self so gently, a soft smile warming her face, she was beautiful. 

Chibi Trunks had caught her hand and was gnawing on her knuckles fiercely. He liked this new person. Something about her reminded him of his father, but at the same time, she was soft like his mother. One little hand found the brown furry tail at her waist and patted it. He liked that too. With one hand curled gently around her tail and the other one holding her hand to his mouth, the baby drifted off to sleep. Kauli never moved, intent on the sleeping infant. 

Buruma and Chichi picked that moment to come out of the house, a morose, dark haired Gohan trailing after them. Buruma started to call out when she saw the two teens sitting next to the hoverjet. Poking Chichi, she pointed silently at the little scene, an amused gleam lighting her eyes. Chichi's mouth formed a quiet 'O' and she and Buruma shared a conspiratorial glance. Gohan's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Something was up, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Buruma walked up behind Kauli, smiling at her older son. "Are you two ready?" she asked cheerfully. Mirai Trunks shrugged and rose gracefully to his feet, offering to help his mother with the playpen. She waved him away and quickly stored it in its capsule. "Well, isn't that nice?" she exclaimed, seeing the sleeping baby. "He's been so fussy now that he's teething." She reached for her son, noticing the slight reluctance with which Kauli handed him over. She stood up as well, picking up her armor, and waited for further instructions. 

"I need to stop by Capsule Corp before we go into town. We can take the car from there," Buruma said, opening the door and climbing into the cockpit of the hoverjet. "Trunks-kun, will you get everyone settled in the back?" She flipped several switches on the console, causing the engines to begin to hum. Trunks opened the cargo hatch, holding out a hand to help Chichi climb in. She immediately made her way to the front and settled into the co-pilot's seat. Gohan followed her, a stuffed backpack dangling from his hand. He settled down and began to unpack textbooks, notebooks and various other school supplies, arranging them neatly around him. The look on his face was one of resigned suffering. Kauli moved past Trunks and levitated until her feet were even with the floor, then she stepped neatly inside. He smiled slightly at her display and jumped in, palming the button to close the hatch. It had barely closed when Buruma engaged the drive system. They lifted into the air and once she had cleared the treetops, she opened the throttle, heading them for Capsule Corp. After the auto-pilot engaged, she and Chichi began a conversation about the latest fashions they had seen on television. 

Kauli wondered what Gohan was doing, craning her neck to watch him. He gave her a pained smile and pointed his pencil at the open notebook he was writing in. "Homework," he said. She gave him a look that said she didn't understand. "School work," he tried again. She looked at the books with a new interest.

"These are educational manuals?" she asked, pointing to one particularly thick volume that said 'World History' on the cover. Gohan nodded. "May I examine them?" 

"Sure," he said with a shrug, watching her as she picked up the history book. She scooted back against the wall, pulling up her knees to provide a stand for the book, then opened the cover and began to read. She didn't even look up when Chibi Trunks woke, fussing for a bottle. She was about halfway through the book when Chichi happened to glance back. 

"Well, will you just look at that," she muttered, drawing Buruma's attention to the Saiyajin girl visually devouring the textbook. "That's a relief; it's just Goku-sa, not the entire Saiyajin race, that's illiterate." Mirai Trunks watched her as well, astonished by the speed at which she read. She made short work of the book, then started all over again, poring over it more slowly this time. A tiny frown marred the skin of her forehead as she read. 

Kauli was puzzled by the information she found in the educational manual. It seemed this planet was not a colony, as she had first thought. Kakarott had not carried out his mission to purge the world of its life forms and nothing in their 'history' even suggested that they had any kind of contacts with any of the galactic governments. There had been brief mention in the back of a so called alien attack but it had been written off as a hoax. The fuzzy, hastily shot photograph accompanying the story was clearly that of a Saiyajin warrior however. How had such a pitifully weak people managed to survive where the Saiyajin race, clearly stronger, had fallen? She closed the book and wrapped her arms around her legs, almost wishing she were back in her pod. Trunks gave her an unnoticed look of sympathy. He too knew what it felt like to be taken from everything that was familiar and dropped into a place where nothing quite made sense. 

When they finally reached Capsule Corp, Buruma insisted on bringing Kauli in to dress her in something more suitable. She and Chichi dug through boxes containing clothes from Buruma's teen years, approving and discarding willy-nilly. Finally, they came out with something that would do until they could buy more at the mall. 

Kauli eyed the pile of clothing that she had been given uncertainly. "My battlesuit is not appropriate?" she asked.

"It's fine to wear for exercise," Buruma said, trying to be tactful. "But to go out in public we wear clothes that are… less revealing."

"What's this?" Kauli asked, holding up a garment that seemed to serve no purpose that she could fathom. 

"That's called a brassiere, Kauli-chan," Chichi said. "It's for support."

"Where does it go?" she asked innocently. Buruma and Chichi exchanged a look of amazement. 

Finally, Buruma took the initiative. "We'll help you dress, dear." 

Trunks and Gohan were sitting in the den, sipping cold drinks that had been provided by Mrs. Briefs as she fluttered back and forth between the kitchen and the family room. The two were becoming quickly bored and were considering sneaking out back to spar when they heard voices approaching. Buruma and Chichi came around the corner, Kauli trailing behind them. Mirai Trunks' mouth fell open when he saw her. Gone was the high tech Saiyajin armor and the bodysuit. In its place, she wore a white silk peasant blouse, the pure white complementing her tanned skin. Soft faded blue jeans encased her legs, nipping in to emphasize her slim waist. A plum colored vest topped the ruffled blouse, the color playing up her eyes and hair. A pair of leather loafers completed the outfit. She looked ill at ease in the different clothes, but Mirai Trunks thought they suited her quite well. 

"Sugoi, Kauli-chan!" Gohan exclaimed, grinning at her. "You look nice!" Chichi beamed at her son for being so charming.

"Uh, yeah, you look… nice," Mirai Trunks mumbled, a hint of red tingeing his cheeks. Buruma rolled her eyes. How was her son, wonderful young man though he was, ever going to get a girlfriend when he was that inept??

"Okaa-san!" Buruma called, looking for her mother, who quickly arrived, beaming at them all. Before Buruma could said anything, Mrs. Briefs had noticed Kauli. 

"Don't you look so pretty!" she squealed, circling around the nervous girl, patting at imaginary wrinkles and dust motes. "Very pretty!"

"Mama!!" Buruma's exasperated voice managed to catch her mother's attention long enough to ask her something. "We need to go to town, do some shopping. Do you mind watching Trunks-chan? It'll be much easier to shop if you keep him here."

"Of course, Buruma-chan. Where is he?" the perky blonde asked, clapping her hands in delight at the idea of time with her baby grandson.

"He's asleep in his crib," Buruma answered, relieved that her mother was willing to watch the baby. "You have my cell phone number if you need me."

"Of course, of course," she said, beaming at them all. "You all just go have a good time. We'll be just fine here." She herded them all toward the door, eager to spend some uninterrupted time with her grandson. 

Once outside, Buruma pulled out a capsule and clicked the button, tossing it away. With a loud POOF! a minivan sporting the CC logo appeared before them. Buruma and Chichi climbed into the front, leaving Gohan, Kauli and Trunks to ride in the back. Gohan appropriated the smaller middle seat, scooting over next to the window and buckling his seat belt. He'd had previous experience with Buruma's driving. Trunks waited to see which seat Kauli wanted to sit in, but she appeared a bit unsure of what to do. He pointed to the longer back seat and she nodded, moving to sit down. With a sigh, he sat down on the other side of the bench seat. Stretching his legs out before him, he closed his eyes, just knowing it was going to be a long ride. 

Buruma peeled out of the compound, barely slowing before turning out into the street. She drove with breakneck abandon, weaving in and out of slower traffic with little regard for life and limb. She shouted at the other, more cautious drivers, her speech liberally peppered with profanities. Trunks scooted down a little lower in his seat. He loved his mother more than anyone else in the world, but her behavior could be a bit embarrassing at times.

She whipped into the huge parking lot surrounding the mall, cutting off several other drivers, giving them the finger when they blew their horns at her "Oi!" Gohan exclaimed, pointed toward the main entrance. "Look at all the people." There seemed to be a large crowd gathered around the mall entrance, waving signs and listening to the man perched atop a rickety crate. He was shouting into a bullhorn, his words only seeming to make the people listening that much more agitated. 

Buruma shrugged her shoulders as she pulled up by the curb. "Looks like some sort of demonstration," she said, not really concerned. She killed the engine and grinned at them all. "Okay, everyone out!" Once everyone had disembarked, she encapsulated the van. Now that they were out they could hear the chanting of the crowd and the words of the speaker. He was going on about the 'end times' and the 'rise of the beast', urging the crowd to 'repent their sins'. Ignoring them, Buruma poked the capsule in her pocket and headed for the mall entrance. 

Trouble broke out as they approached. The large, noisy crowd had Kauli on edge, making her very aware that they could pose a threat to their safety. They were almost at the doors when a wild eyed man reached for Buruma, yanking her toward the seething crowd. She yelped in surprise, struggling against him. Trunks and Kauli both reacted, but she was the closer. Darting in, she grabbed the man's arm in a powerful grip, tossing him away. He landed flat on his back several feet away. 

"Inu," she growled, her hair beginning to spike up. "You will not touch the ojo-sama." Several of the nearby people helped the dazed man to his feet, glaring at the deceptively slim girl. 

"Unbelievers!" bellowed the man with the bull horn, pointing at them. "All those who do not support our righteous cause are our enemies!!" 

"Gohan-kun," Trunks barked. "Get your okaa-san inside." He didn't even bother to look back, but began pushing his way past the people blocking him from his mother and Kauli. The mood of the crowd was turning ugly, violence seeming to shimmer in the air. He could hear sirens in the distance and he moved faster, trying to get to them. A large, heavy set woman in a floral print dress swung a large placard at Kauli, who blocked it with her forearm. She started to power up, intending on blowing them all to kingdom come, when Buruma grabbed hold of her arm, forcing it down.

"O-ojo-sama??" she stammered in protest. 

"Don't kill them" Buruma said sternly. "They can't defend themselves against you." She yelped again as another man swung what looked suspiciously like a baseball bat at them. Kauli snatched it from his grip, and snapped it in half. Her eyes blazed with fury as she tossed it to the ground. The little display made them back up a few steps and Trunks finally managed to break through and reach them. 

"Kaa-san, Kauli-chan!" he gasped, relieved that they were unharmed. His mother smiled warmly, but the Saiyajin girl didn't even spare him a glance, keeping her unwavering attention on the crowd still surrounding them. A brick came flying out of the crowd toward them, and Trunks' hand shot out, catching it and crushing it to dust. 

"Bakayarou," he growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "They had trouble planned from the start, bringing stuff like that." He spotted a fire hydrant nearby and began to grin mischievously. "Kauli-chan, when I give you the word, take kaa-san and run for the building." She nodded, moving closer to Buruma.

"What are you going to do, Trunks-kun?" Buruma asked sternly. 

"Just a little crowd control," he said, a very Vejiita-like smirk crossing his face. A laser thin ki beam shot out of his finger, shearing off the fire hydrant at its base. Water burst out everywhere and Kauli used a ki shield to keep it off of herself and Buruma. Trunks used his ki to force the water at the crowd, pushing them back. Screams and shrieks burst out as many of them tried to run from the water. "GO!" Trunks ordered, giving Kauli a bit of a nudge. She grabbed Buruma's arm, using her ki shield as a wedge to push through the rapidly dispersing crowd. They could see Gohan and Chichi waiting anxiously on the other side of the heavy glass doors as they entered. 

Buruma sighed with relief when they joined their friends. "Those nutcases," she fumed, glaring at the thinning crowd outside. "They should throw the whole bunch of them in jail." Indeed, they could see the police, who had just arrived, beginning to round up the lot of them. Trunks came in moments later, grinning smugly. 

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked, looking his mother over from top to bottom. 

"Hai, hai," she said, waving him away. "Daijoubu ne, Trunks-kun." 

He nodded, turning to Kauli. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kauli-chan. You kept kaa-san safe from harm."

She shrugged, unable to meet his eyes, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I was only doing my duty, Oji-sama."

"You were very brave, Kauli-chan," Buruma declared, taking the girl's arm and beginning to walk away from the doors and the ruckus outside. "Thank you very much. Now, let's shop." It was then that Kauli noticed all the people inside, going from store to store, chatting, laughing or just sitting around resting. Her steps slowed as she tried to take it all in. The noise of the crowd, the music playing over the loudspeakers and the sounds from the various shops assaulted her ears, making her stop completely. Buruma turned when she did, wondering what was wrong. Kauli's eyes were wide, her face pale as she stared around at all the unfamiliar scenes. 

"Ne, Kauli-chan?" Buruma said curiously, giving her rigid arm a little shake. "What's wrong?" Chichi and Gohan joined her.

"D'you think we should've brought her?" Chichi asked anxiously. "It never occurred to me that this might all be a bit overwhelmin' for her." Buruma tapped a fingernail against her chin, considering what to do. 

Trunks shook his head and moved past his mother, leaning over to whisper into Kauli's ear. He knew what would get her motivated. "How pathetic," he said softly, so that only she could hear. "What kind of Saiyajin is afraid of a paltry crowd?" His words stung her sense of pride and she turned her head to glare at him. 

Pride stiffened her spine and she crossed her arms over her chest. She took several deep breaths, concentrating on tuning out the noise. Finally, she raised her head and nodded. "Gomen nasai."

Buruma sighed, beginning to think this hadn't been one of her better ideas, but they were here and they might as well make the best of it. "Let's go in here first," she said, indicating the trendy looking boutique across from them. Gohan and Trunks both shared a horrified look. The display window held several mannequins wearing the latest in clothing. Baby doll tees and Capri pants seemed to be in style at the moment. Chichi and Buruma escorted Kauli inside and began to riffle through the racks, occasionally pulling out something for the other to look at. The salesgirl, a perfectly coifed blonde, scented a big sale and hurried over to assist them. 

"Hello, ladies!" she said, a large smile showing off her perfect white teeth. She gave Mirai Trunks an appreciative once over, her gaze clearly flirtatious. Kauli caught the look and felt the stirring of something she didn't like. She gave the perky salesgirl a warning glare, making her turn a bit pale. Buruma and Chichi had accumulated a stack of garments and now they steered Kauli toward the dressing rooms. 

"Now, Kauli-chan, take these and try them on," Buruma instructed, opening the door. "Let us know when you get the first outfit on so we can see how it looks. Go on." The girl took the first set of clothes and entered the little room. The powder blue baby doll tee went on easily enough but the cream colored Capri pants were another story. She held the garment up, examining it, but able to find no hole for her tail to go through. She thought about it for a moment, debating on making one herself, then decided to ask Buruma. She opened the door and stepped out. "Buruma-sama?"

Buruma turned around, her mouth opening to say something, then falling open at the sight of the girl. Trunks looked over as well, and almost fell over, his face turning fire engine red. Kauli was wearing nothing but the tee and a pair of mint green bikini panties. He couldn't help but to stare, feeling the blood rush to his head so quickly that he feared a nosebleed. Several other men, dragged into the store by female acquaintances, also stared appreciatively. When he noticed that, a growl began to build in his chest, making Gohan look at him in surprise. 

"Ano, Buruma-sama," Kauli said, unaware of the disturbance she was causing. "There's no hole in the back. For my tail." The salesgirl turned bone white at the sight of the appendage waving lazily behind its' owner. 

Buruma moved quickly, hustling the girl back into the dressing room, explaining that it wasn't polite to walk out in her undergarments. "Just try the pants on, dear," she said, sighing. "If they fit, Chichi can alter them when we go home." Kauli nodded, stepping into the pants, sliding her tail down one of the legs. 

"Very nice!" Buruma exclaimed, looking her over from every angle. "Chichi, isn't it adorable?" 

The other woman nodded. "I knew those colors would look good on her!" She pulled a flirty sundress out of the stack they had set on the counter and passed it to Buruma. "Try this one." 

Kauli tried it on, pulling it down as far as it would go, which was several inches above the knee. The dress had spaghetti straps and was a pale lavender that complemented her darker skin tones. She turned experimentally, making the skirt swish around her waist. 

She stepped out, hoping it was right. "It's drafty," she complained, tugging at the skirt again. 

"It'll need a strapless bra," Buruma muttered, examining it closely. 

"Sandals, too." Chichi added, beaming with pleasure. Gohan and Trunks sighed, they'd mostly likely be here for a while. After about half an hour, Buruma took pity on them and passed Trunks a wad of bills, motioning them toward the arcade. They escaped gratefully. 

~~~~~~~

They had been in the arcade for almost three hours when Gohan caught the sound of his mother's voice. "Gohan-kun! Doko ni?" Obedience was too ingrained. He immediately left the video game and headed for the entrance. 

"Hai, okaa-san!" he said, seeing his mother, Buruma and Kauli waiting outside. Trunks was headed their way as well. 

"We thought you guys might be ready for some lunch," Buruma said with a grin. "There's a really nice buffet right around the corner. And besides, we're ready for a break too."

They joined other hungry mall patrons in the restaurant, finding a large round booth in a quiet corner. Kauli felt a bit uncomfortable, sandwiched in between Trunks and Gohan. Every time Trunks moved, his arm brushing hers or their thighs rubbing together, the knot in her stomach tightened. The waitress took their drink orders with a bright smile, leaving silverware and a stack of plates on their table. Gohan had been eyeing the buffet eagerly, his stomach audible growling.

"Oishii!" he exclaimed, grabbing a plate from the middle of the table. "Seafood!!" He headed for the buffet, grinning widely. 

"Let's get something before Gohan eats it all!" Chichi said with a laugh, pulling Buruma along with her. Trunks smiled as well. He was very fond of seafood, but it was a rarity where he came from, something eaten only on the most special of occasions. He too got a plate from the table and rose to fill it when he noticed that Kauli was still sitting. He felt a bit of sympathy for the girl and decided to do something nice. 

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" he asked, giving her a warm smile. She stared up at him, amazed by the offer. 

"H-honto?" she asked, a bit breathless by his sudden gesture.

"Honto ni," he replied, picking up an extra plate. "I'll be right back." She sat there staring at him as he walked away, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. Surely, surely, he hadn't meant what she thought he had…

Gohan had returned to the table shortly after Trunks had left, his plate heaped with fish and shrimp, fried golden and crispy. Steamed crab legs had been draped haphazardly over the pile and a tub of tartar sauce perched precariously on the edge. He pulled over a second plate to discard the shell in and dug in. Kauli watched him to see how he handled the utensils they had been given, but so far he hadn't used any. 

Chichi and Buruma came back as well, their plates, while full, not as heaped as Gohan's had been. "I just love western style seafood!" Bulma exclaimed, dipping a piece of fried fish into some sauce. Chichi nodded as she nibbled on a steamed shrimp. 

Kauli watched Trunks as he brought over two heaped plates, setting one down before Kauli. "Arigato gozaimasu," she whispered, head bent to hide the pink staining her cheeks. 

He nodded as he slid in next to her. "You're welcome," he replied, picking a crab leg up off of his plate and cracking it expertly. He pulled out the meat and popped it into his mouth, sighing appreciatively. Kauli looked down at the spindly shelled things on her plate and wondered what in the world she was going to do with them. She poked the steamed appendage tentatively. She was pretty sure that she could crack it with her teeth, but that didn't seem to be the way it was done. 

After his fourth crab leg, Trunks noticed that Kauli wasn't eating. He reached over, making her jump slightly and pulled a crab leg from her plate. He cracked it and extracted the meat. "Here," he said, offering her the tender white meat. She stared at him in amazement, then glanced at the morsel in his fingers. Why was he doing this?? she wondered. He had already beaten her in a fair combat challenge, proving that he was dominant. Perhaps… perhaps he was offering her a choice as an apology for insulting her honor. Her mind was racing as she tried to decided what to do. Take his offering and become his mate or reject him and incur his wrath?? He is attractive, whispered the back of her mind, and a prince of royal lineage. He's also the only male with Saiyajin blood of an age with you, the practical part of her mind chimed in. She looked up, so confused, only to find him watching her with a puzzled look. 

She felt as though her heart were about to stop when he popped the meat into her mouth, his fingertips grazing her lips. His grin had a slightly startled edge to it as he pulled his hands away. They stared at each other for several seconds before Kauli picked up another crab leg, cracking it as she had watched him do. She had a bit more difficulty pulling the meat out, but she held it out to him shyly. He took the meat with a grin and ate it. Then, he turned his attention back to his plate, decimating the rest of his meal. But he couldn't quite forget the softness of her lips as he had given her the food. 

~~~~~~~

It was almost dark by the time they returned to Capsule Corp. Many of the company's employees were leaving for the day, waving and smiling at Buruma and her friends as they drove up. Trunks was unloading some of the boxes from the back of the van when he sensed someone approaching. He turned to see a very pretty girl with pale green hair standing behind him. 

"Ohayo, Aisha," he said, nodding to her. He knew her vaguely. She was a member of Capsule Corp's R and D department, who had assisted his mother on a few projects. He closed the tailgate on the van and reencapsulated it, tucking it in his pocket. 

"I haven't seen you around much lately," she said coyly, batting her eyelashes and moving closer. He gave her an absent smile, wondering how he was going to get all those boxes inside. 

"I've been really busy," he muttered, reaching for the first of the boxes. He paused when she put a small hand on his forearm. He had to fight the urge to pull away; he didn't like for people to touch him. 

"Some friends of mine are throwing a really great party this evening," she said, stepping nearer. "It's gonna be awesome." Her other hand joined the first. "After all, who knows how many more chances we'll have to enjoy ourselves?" Trunks was trying to think of a way to politely turn her down when Kauli strode around the side of the house. 

Kauli froze, staring at the scene before her. She had intended to offer her assistance to bring the parcels inside even thought Buruma had told her it wasn't necessary. Her tail began to lash from side to side when she saw the human woman who dared to lay her hands on HER mate-to-be. Energy began to crackle in the air as her anger grew. Trunks' eyes grew wide when Kauli began to power up, and Aisha looked surprised. "Who's that?" she asked, looking a bit miffed at being interrupted.

****

"Kono kuso ama!!" Kauli moved so fast that Trunks was unable to intercept her. She backhanded the startled girl, sending her flying. Trunks caught her, pinning her arms to her side, and she stiffened, but did not struggle against him. Aisha struggled to sit up, both lips busted and a huge red welt rising on the side of her face. 

"You – you crazy bitch!!" she shrieked, her panicked voice drawing attention from inside. Buruma and Chichi raced out, followed by Vejiita and Goku. Vejiita looked highly amused by the whole situation, while Goku appeared concerned. 

"What happened?" Buruma asked, totally at a loss. 

Aisha managed to get to her feet, shaking with fury. "I was talking to him," she pointed at Trunks, "when that AMAZON came out of nowhere and attacked me!!" A low growl was rising from Kauli and Trunks tightened his grip. Chichi put an arm around the human girl's shoulders, helping her into the house. 

"Vejiita," Buruma fixed her mate with a steely glare. "Find out what happened. She cannot go around attacking people!! I've got to take care of my employee." She spun on her heel and marched back into the house. Trunks eased up on his grip, releasing her slowly. She stared at the ground, glaring sullenly at the grass beneath her feet. 

"What happened, girl?" Vejiita's voice lashed out like a leather whip, cracking the tense silence. 

Kauli flinched slightly. "She had her hands on him, Oji-sama," she said, her voice still angry. "It is my right to challenge such an insult."

"Insult?" Trunks asked. "We were talking! How did that insult you?"

Vejiita regarded the girl sternly. "He won the right to claim you, but until he does so, you have no claim over him."

Her head came up and she turned her glare on the Saiyajin prince. "As you say, Oji-sama, but he offered me the choice, and I accepted. That gives me the right to claim insult." 

Vejiita's eyes widened slightly and he fiercely gazed at his son. "Is what she says true, boy?"

Trunks looked between the two of them in total bewilderment. "What are you talking about??"

"She says that you asked her to be your mate and that she accepted," Vejiita said slowly, hoping the words were sinking through the thick skull the boy had inherited from his mother.

"WHAT??" Trunks ran a hand through his hair, pushing the fine strands out of his face. "I did no such thing!"

Kauli's eyes narrowed, quickly disguising the hurt that his words caused. "You did so before your mother and friends at the eating establishment. How dare you lie about it now," she hissed. 

The words caught Vejiita's attention. "You shared food with her?" he asked his son, his voice urgent. "You offered her food from your hand and she accepted?" Trunks nodded, still not understanding what was going on. "And in return she offered you food, which you accepted?" Trunks nodded again. Vejiita doubled over, leaning against the outer wall of the building, chuckling. He couldn't contain himself and the chuckles turned into full blown laughter. Goku stared at Vejiita in amazement. He'd had no idea the other senshi _could _laugh!! "Congratulations, son," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "You DID ask her to become your mate!!!" He started laughing again, pounding the wall with his fist in a fit of mirth. 

"Nanda??" Trunks felt all the blood rush to the bottoms of his feet, making his head swim. 

"It's Saiyajin custom," Vejiita said, attempting to explain. "The male offers a token of food to the female he wishes to mate, showing that he is willing to provide for her when she is injured or with child. If she accepts, she offers him a token of food, signifying that she will be there to aid him in times of need. It's a less violent way of taking a mate than a combat challenge." Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead as he realized the cultural misunderstanding he had stumbled into. 

Goku's fist landed in his palm, startling them all. "Sou ka? Wakatta!" Vejiita couldn't help the disgusted glance he shot the other Saiyajin.

Kauli's head was bowed, as she tried to contain her anger and the hurt that accompanied it. "I see…" she said softly. "You didn't understand what you were doing." Her head came up, violet eyes locking with blue. "Very well. I release you from your promise." There was a brief flare of energy and she was gone, hundreds of feet into the rapidly darkening sky above. 

"Ma-matte yo!" Trunks cried, his hand outstretched uselessly. It fell back to his side as her vapor trail vanished into the night. "Kuso…"

Vejiita smirked. "Shinpai janai, boy. She'll be back." He swaggered off into the house for the dinner that he could smell cooking, not sparing the matter any further thought.

Goku followed him, pausing long enough to clap Trunks heartily on the shoulder. "She's not hiding her ki," he said softly. "Don't guess she knows how. There's a lot out there she don't know about." He hid a smile, seeing the idea horrify the younger man. 

"I – I think I'll follow her, make sure she's all right," Trunks said, his forehead creasing with worry. Goku watched as he lifted off into the night sky, smiling slightly as he too went in search of dinner.


	3. Part Three

Unexpected Company - Part Three

A Dragonball Z fanfic 

By Hana Noir

The wind was making her eyes water, that's all it was. 

Kauli swiped at her eyes with her hand, staring straight ahead as she rocketed over the landscape. She was over water now, not even noticing the strange varieties of fish below her. A small spot of land caught her eye and she swooped lower to investigate. The small island was only a few miles long, not even a mile wide. A medium sized rock outcropping speared straight up from the center, cold clear water tracing a worn path down its face. She landed in the grass at the base of the stone and knelt to drink from the tiny pool. She splashed the cold water on her face, sighing at the feel. Several tall trees provided shade from the blazing tropical sun and she leaned back against one of the rough, slightly hairy trunks. She closed her eyes, her mind confused and upset by the strange people and customs she had encountered here. All her life, she had been immersed in Saiyajin customs and Saiyajin beliefs. Now, everything she had learned meant nothing. It was all irrelevant. Vejiitasei was gone, the Saiyajin people were gone. There was no place for her here…

The warmth of the sun and her weary mind conspired to lull her into a fitful sleep, filled with disturbing dreams. That was how Trunks found her, dozing beneath a coconut tree, a sad expression on her face. She was moving slightly, her hands fisting and opening. He leaned back against the harsh rock, ignoring the spurs that dug into his back, considering them little enough after today's aches and pains. He didn't have any idea how long he stood there, watching her sleep. _She really is very pretty,_ he thought, _perhaps if we could've had more time…_

He shook his head. He didn't have time for such thoughts. Tomorrow he was going back into the Room of Space and Time with his father, and he needed all his wits about him. Vejiita was unforgiving enough under normal circumstances; he'd be downright brutal if he sensed the least bit of distraction from his son while they were training. The sun was beginning to set when Kauli finally woke. She came to with a massive jerk, looking around quickly, as if she wasn't sure where she was. 

"Are you all right?" Trunks asked, his voice soft. She scrambled to her feet, eyeing him warily. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly scratchy from sleep. 

Trunks shrugged, the motion scraping his shoulders against the rocks. "I was worried about you."

She snorted, turning away from him to examine the tree she had been resting against. "Don't see why you should be. I can take care of myself just fine." She started to walk away when he caught her by the shoulder. She jerked back, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me again," she hissed. "Or I swear I'll rip your hand off and feed it to you." Gone was all the respect she had previously shown him. Her eyes were bleak and empty as she glared at him. "I realized something as I left your home, oji-sama…" The title sounded more like an insult as it fell from her lips. "Vejiitasei is no more. It doesn't matter who your father is, it doesn't matter who my parents were. Here, now, all that is of no importance whatsoever. I have no reason to bow down to you." She strode down to the small beach, her arms folded tightly across her chest, almost hugging herself. Trunks stared after her in astonishment. He almost missed the one tear that escaped her control, before she shook her head and threw it off. He saw it however, and it changed his rising anger to sympathy. He followed her onto the sand and reached for her again. His hand was millimeters from her shoulder when she whirled, sharp teeth bared in a vicious snarl. 

"I told you not to touch me again!" she screamed, her fist catching him across the jaw. He ignored the blow and pulled her to him. Her fists continued to pound against his chest as he persisted. The fight drained from her suddenly and she shook once, all over. He wrapped his arms around her and she stood there, hands hanging at her sides as he hugged her gently. 

"Doushite?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I don't understand anything any more. Nothing makes sense to me." He lifted a hand to stroke her hair, amazed at how soft it really was. She never cried however, her eyes remained dry. "There's nothing for me here…" 

"I know how you feel," Trunks whispered, meaning his words to be comforting. Their effect was the opposite however. She pulled away from him, her face twisted into a mask of hatred. 

"You lie," she said softly. "You have a home and a family. Everything here is familiar to you. You know nothing." Her words jabbed right at the raw wound he hid from the world around him and his temper rose.

"I'm just as much a stranger here as you are," he shot back, his blue eyes icing over. "This is not my world, or my family. My world is a living hell, something you know nothing about! The world I come from is hard and cruel and uncertain. At least you have the consolation of knowing you'll probably be alive tomorrow!!"

She hesitated, her frown softening, becoming more uncertain. "What do you mean?" she asked, her curiosity outweighing her anger at her situation. Trunks sighed, not really wanted to explain, but at the same time wanting her to understand. 

He retreated back onto the grass edging the beach, staring up at the stars above. He felt somewhat warmer when she joined him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm from an alternate timeline," he said, the words still hard to get out. He didn't dare to look at her, knowing he'd see only disbelief in her eyes. "In my world, Son Goku died of a heart disease about a year after I was born. Then, a pair of jinzouningen were unleashed upon the people by a madman with a grudge against Goku-san. They turned on their creator and ran wild, killing anyone and everyone that got in their way. They killed all Chikyuu's senshi, including my father…" 

He looked at her then, surprised to see that she was hanging on his every word, her mouth a perfect O of astonishment. Encouraged by her attention, he continued. "Gohan-san was the only one who survived. He – he trained me, protected me. But it didn't matter. In the end, the jinzouningen killed him too…" He paused, the grief still fresh in his heart even after all this time. "My mother had the idea that we could change what had happened. She built a time machine and sent me back with the antidote for Goku's heart virus." He smiled wryly. "I didn't really think it would work, the only reason I went along with it was for the chance to see my father. I had no memories of him…" He took a deep breath. "It didn't work though. All we did was create another timeline where Goku-san survived. I returned home to find everything just the way I had left it. So, I charged the time machine and returned, hoping that I could help them defeat the jinzouningen here, and perhaps find a weakness in those in my world. But it seems that things have gone from bad to worse. A creature named Cell has appeared and is threatening to destroy the world. He's already killed so many people here. I trained with my father in a special place, and I'm strong enough now to defeat the jinzouningen in my world, but I won't leave them like this." He clenched his fist wishing again that he had finished Cell when he had the chance. 

"Masaka…" she whispered, staring at him. "Such an incredible story and yet I feel the truth in it." She blinked, something suddenly becoming clear to her. "Yappari!! That explains why you and the infant have the same scent!! You are the same person!" He couldn't help but to grin at her innocent enthusiasm. She sobered quickly and looked at him. "So, I have arrived only to find a world that is threatened with destruction?" He nodded, and she shrugged, grinning wryly. "It will be a fight to remember then."

He looked at her askew. "You're not fighting," he stated flatly.

"Why not?" she asked, frowning at him. "I am a Saiyajin, bred for battle. It is all I am good for."

He shook his head. "I don't mean to insult you, Kauli-chan, but you're just not powerful enough to be of any help. If there had been more time perhaps, you could have trained with us, but it's only a matter of days before we face Cell. There's just no time," he said firmly, hoping that she would understand. 

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You're right, I'm sure, if even the might of the legendary Super Saiyajin isn't enough to stop this creature." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, staring at the waves gently lapping the shore. "Everything is so strange here," she whispered. "All that I had thought to find was nothing more than my silly fantasies."

Trunks couldn't help but to ask. "What was it like, coming here, I mean." She turned her head, her face almost hidden by the darkness but he could just barely make out her eyes. 

She shrugged. "It was lonely," she said, her voice unemotional and flat. "But a Saiyajin warrior does not dwell upon such things."

Trunks turned slightly to face her, reaching out to place his hand on hers. "Forget about that for a while," he said softly. "Forget that you're a Saiyajin warrior and forget that I'm the son of the Saiyajin prince. Right now I'm only Trunks and you're only Kauli. Tell me, what was it like?"

She stared at him, her breath catching in her chest. Could she really do what he asked, disregard everything and pretend that they were just two people, sharing a conversation? She drew in a ragged breath, and began to speak, willing to try. "As long, as long as I can remember, I was alone. The educational system in my pod told me of my mission. I touched down on Hanasei when I was only a year old. There was no-one there, the planet was completely deserted. I stayed near my pod, as I had been taught to do, surviving off of the foodstuffs that the natives had left behind. When Bardock-otou's message reached the pod, I had been there for a year. I re-entered my pod and the computer took over, putting me in suspended animation while it made it's way to Chikyuu." 

She paused, collecting her thoughts before she continued. "The educational system in my pod taught me of my parents, of Vejiitasei, the Saiyajin people and their customs. It taught me everything I needed to know to integrate into Saiyajin society." She looked over at him, smirking slightly. "Did you know that according to the laws of Vejiitasei, I could be put to death for being here with you, unchaparoned? It would be unthinkable for a prince of the House of Vejiita to sire a bastard on a low class soldier. It wouldn't even matter if we had mated or not, just having the opportunity would have been grounds for execution." She laughed softly. "But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. After all, your mother is a human. That would be enough to earn you, your mother and your father a quick death." Trunks was astonished, he hadn't realized that Saiyajin laws were so strict. 

"Bardock-otou sent instructions for the pod's computer to use the longest, least traveled route to Chikyuu. I supposed he meant for me to arrive here after Kakarott had purged the planet and to join with him," she said, a hint of amusement still in her voice. "I can't help but to wonder if he would have sent me if he had know Kakarott had failed in his mission. Why did he not carry out his mission?" she asked quickly, getting out the question that had been bothering her since she landed. 

"My mother told me that when Goku-san was a baby, he had a really bad accident and lost all of his memory. He has the instincts of a Saiyajin, but he lost all knowledge of ever being a Saiyajin," Trunks said, shrugging.

Kauli considered this, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose it all worked out for the best. After all, Frieza would probably have killed Kakarott if he had know of him." She sighed. "I learned of Vejiitasei's destruction from the automatic news relays on the refueling stations. That's how I recognized your father. The relays kept me up to date on all of the information in Frieza's empire. It takes a pod about a month to completely recharge its' drive system. I would wander around those empty refueling depots, almost hoping that someone, anyone would come along. I dreamed of finding Kakarott and going with him to find the remnants of the Saiyajin race, rebuilding our people. I know now that my dreams were foolish, but at the time they were all I had…" Her voice trailed off and she rested her forehead on her knees, trying not to let her feelings show. 

"Sometimes…" Trunks said slowly. "We have to dream. Because the dreams are all that keep us alive. My dreams are no more foolish than yours. I want to destroy the jinzouningen and rebuild my world, make it a better place for the survivors, few as they are…" She lifted her head, staring at him with something akin to awe. 

"I almost wish I had come to your world instead of this one," she said, laughing bitterly. "At least there, I could help rebuild. My strength could be put to good use. Here…" She shook her head. "There's nothing for me here…" He started to protest, but she cut him off. "You know it as well as I. If this Cell creature you spoke of is defeated, it will be through no effort of mine. The only Saiyajin males here are Vejiita-sama and Kakarott, and they both have mates. Kakarott's son is too young and you… you will leave after the battle is done. So, I am still alone, you see. Fate is harsh, indeed…"

"You're… you're very pretty, Kauli-chan," Trunks stammered, trying not to sound like an idiot. "Any human man would consider himself lucky to have a wife like you."

She gave him a faint smile and shook her head. "No, I think not. I have no interest in a mate who is weaker than I am. I could not live like that. Perhaps it is a failing in Saiyajin females, but all my instincts cry out for a mate that is as hot blooded as myself." Trunks flushed slightly. She was so direct in her words, her lack of social skills making her candid. "Can I ask you something? It may not be an appropriate question, however." 

He blinked, wondering what she could possibly want to know. "I'll answer if I can."

She turned to face him, her eyes riveted to his. "Have you ever mated with a human female?" she asked curiously, watching him closely. His entire face turned beet red and he opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. She averted her gaze. "Perhaps I have asked something I shouldn't have?"

"Well, that is something that you normally don't ask a person," Trunks said, still a bit red-faced. "But honestly, yes I have. Once." 

"Why only once?" she asked, making him blush again. Her face showed only honest curiosity.

"I, err, uh, well, Kauli-chan…" he sputtered, trying to figure out how to answer her question. Finally, he decided that being direct would be the best path to take. "I almost hurt her. Humans are much more fragile than we are. It was hard to control myself…" He ducked his head, unable to look at her. _ She wasn't fragile,_ his traitorous mind whispered insidiously. 

"I see…" she said thoughtfully. Without warning, she moved, shoving him back into the hardy grass and throwing a leg over his waist to straddle him. He was frozen in shock, staring up at her, barely able to breathe as she leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Trunks-sama, I am no weak human. Onegai shimasu, I beg of you, for this one moment, don't let me be alone…" His hands grasped her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh as he fought with his own body and instincts. A soft purr rumbled in her throat as she nuzzled against his neck. "Please…" 

He wrapped his arms around her, his muscles tightening as he sat up, holding her against him. "I want to," he whispered harshly, "Kami knows I want you like I've never wanted another woman, but this isn't right, Kauli-chan." His entire body was shaking as he struggled for control. 

"Why not?" she asked. "Neither of us are promised to anyone. We are betraying no vows." 

He shook his head, wishing he could make her understand. "My blood may be Saiyajin, but my heart is human. I can't do this. It would be an empty act, and in the end, we would both be worse off than we were before." He looked her right in the eyes, hoping that she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "You would still be lonely, Kauli-chan." She looked away from his earnest blue gaze, silver tears welling up in her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and they slipped free, coursing down her cheeks. "Aa… Kauli-chan, namida janai yo… Don't cry, please." He clasped her face gently, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

She never made a sound, letting the tears flow silently. He watched her tears and felt each one sear his heart like a brand. "Kauli-chan…" He leaned closer, holding her face steady and kissed her softly. His mind screamed at him that this was definitely against all better judgement, but in his heart, it seemed like the right thing to do. Her eyes grew wide when he pressed his warm lips against hers, then slid shut as she surrendered to him. It wasn't a Saiyajin gesture, but it made her entire body tingle. 

His hands slid into her hair, tugging against the tie she used to bind the unruly mass into a ponytail. It gave with a snap and her dark hair fell in a cascade of spikes. She smelled like wind and wildfire to him, an intoxicating mixture. He stroked at her lips with his tongue, coaxing her to open her mouth. A feral growl rose in his chest, startling them both. He pulled away with difficulty, breathing harshly. His state of arousal was almost painful, especially since she was pressed right up against the most inflamed portion of his anatomy. 

She opened her eyes to stare at him in wonder, one hand coming up to press fingers to her slightly swollen lips. "That gesture," she asked softly, "what do you call it?"

Trunks half-laughed, half-groaned. "It's called a kiss, Kauli-chan."

"A kiss…" she repeated, reaching out to trace a finger over his lips. "It makes me feel strange, but in a good way." She tilted her head slightly, considering. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," he admitted, idly playing with her hair. "I shouldn't have done it at all."

"I'm glad you did," she said. "I would like it if you did it again."

He did laugh then, unable to resist the impulse to hug her. She was so refreshingly honest and open. "I think… that I would like that as well, Kauli-chan," he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "But not now. I would like to get to know you first." He paused, wondering if there was any sort of hope for them. He already _liked _her more than any other girl he had ever met, future or present. "We need to get back to Capsule Corp. I have to train with my father tomorrow, so I won't be around at all. When we get back, we'll have a few days before Cell starts his game. I'd really like it if you'd spend some time with me." She nodded, scooting off of his lap, and he gritted his teeth at the motion. He rose to his feet, holding out a hand to her. She placed her hand in his and let him lift her up into the night sky. 

It was late at night by the time they reached CC and Trunks motioned for her to remain silent as they crept in the back door. They started to tiptoe across the dark kitchen when every light in the room snapped on, startling the both of them into defensive positions. 

"Kaa-san!!" Trunks exclaimed, spying his mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Oi!! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" Buruma glared at the pair of teenagers darkly, noticing the bits of grass still clinging to her son's hair and clothes and the general disarray of Kauli's wild mane. 

"Go on up to your room, Kauli-chan," she said, gesturing to the hallway. "I need to speak with my son." The Saiyajin girl glanced at Trunks uncertainly and he jerked his head at the door. She didn't ask twice, but beat a hasty retreat to the dubious safety of her room. Left alone with his mother, Trunks was finding it hard to keep his composure. 

"Nanda, kaa-san?" he asked, fighting the urge to shuffle his feet like a guilty child. He hadn't done anything wrong…

Buruma stared at her grown son, secretly amused by his behavior at this moment, but she wanted to talk to him, candidly. "Sit down, Trunks-kun. I want to talk to you." He slid into a chair on the other side of the table, never talking his eyes off of her. "You like her don't you?" He blinked, astonished at her perception. Buruma smiled wryly and continued. "I've seen you with the girls around here. You're polite and considerate, but once they're gone, you don't give them a second thought. I've watched you today and I've never seen you like you were around her." Her smile deepened, becoming amused. "Vejiita told me about the misunderstanding the two of you had. Did you work it out?"

He cursed the blush that rose in his cheeks at her question. "We talked…" he said slowly, wondering if he should confide in her or not. His mother, he knew, sometimes had amazing insights into people. "She's so very lonely, kaa-san," he said, making up his mind. "And confused."

Buruma nodded. "I think I can understand some of it. Nothing here is familiar or even like anything she learned about. It's going to be hard for her to acclimate. It still is for your otou-san sometimes." She smirked then. "Of course, Kauli doesn't have that whole 'royalty' attitude to overcome either." She drummed her fingers on the table, considering the situation. "How do you think she feels toward you?"

Trunks' face turned even redder. "She's – she's attracted to me. And I find her attractive as well…" He couldn't bring himself to look at his mother. 

Buruma frowned, intensely disliking the words she felt that she had to say. "Is it fair of you to spend time with her, Trunks-kun?" She placed a hand over his, hoping he would understand. "I'm not trying to be cruel, but you're not going to stay here. Perhaps it would be easier on the both of you if you didn't spend time with her…" 

Trunks' head came up and he sighed. "It might be," he admitted, "but I'm selfish enough to want to spend what little time I can with her. After all, I'll never see her again. This is my only chance…" Buruma's eyes welled with tears as she looked at her solemn son and she came around the table to hug him tightly. 

"Nothing's ever been easy for you, has it?" she asked rhetorically. "You do what your heart says is right, Trunks-kun. It'll never lead you wrong." She smiled wryly. "But the heart has a tendency to choose hard paths sometimes." He patted her hands, smiling up at her as she pulled away. Buruma dashed a tear from her eye and her smile was proud. "We should both get some sleep. Oyasumi, musuko." 

"Oyasumi, kaa-chan," he whispered, watching her as she left the room. He waited for several minutes before heading for his room. He tossed his jacket across a chair and kicked his boots off next to the door, flopping onto the neatly made bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to doze off. 

He wasn't sure how long he had slept, or what had roused him. It could have been the creak of the door or the ki of the person sneaking in. Either way, he was up instantly, snatching his sword from where it had been propped up beside the bed and swinging it at the intruder. 

"Trunks-sama!" The familiar, breathless voice halted his attack, the tip of the sword a hair's breath from his victim's throat. He could see the throb of her pulse as it sped up. 

"Kauli-chan??" he asked, his voice hoarse in disbelief. She nodded, eyes wide as she stared at the gleaming length of the sword in his hand. "What're you doing in here?" She was dressed in a midriff baring gray tank top and a matching pair of boxer type shorts. 

"I-I can't sleep," she admitted. She clutched a pillow to her chest tightly, making Trunks wonder if the stuffing would pop out of it. "I-I thought perhaps…" Her words trailed off, then she took a deep breath. "I thought perhaps I could sleep in here with you," she blurted out. "I brought my own cushion," she continued quickly as he gaped in astonishment. "And the floors here are very soft," she added, wriggling her toes into the plush carpet. 

"Y-you want to sleep in here," Trunks said, running a hand through his long hair, staring at her. She nodded hopefully. "On the floor," he further clarified. She nodded again. He let out a gusty sigh, knowing he was going to regret this tomorrow when his father got him into the Room of Space and Time. But she looked so wistful that he couldn't bring himself to say no. "You can stay," he said, catching her arm when she started to put her pillow down on the floor. "But you sleep in the bed." He pulled back the blanket and gestured for her to climb in. 

Kauli was astonished that he was inviting her to sleep in his bed. "Where will you sleep?" she asked as he tucked the blankets around her shoulders, covering up all that tempting bare skin. He put his sword back into the scabbard, walking around the bed to place it against the wall. 

"I'll sleep next to you," he said, stretching out atop of the blankets. She turned to face him, her eyes already growing heavy. "Nani?" he asked, noticing her puzzled look. 

"You confuse me so," she admitted, her eyelids drooping as she snuggled closer to tuck her head under his chin. "I don't know what you want from me." She yawned softly, her eyes closing He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, almost missing her next words. "I would give all that I am to make you happy…" 

He stared down at her in astonishment, waiting to see if she would speak again, but the only sound she made was a gentle purring snore. He sighed, placing his arm over her, holding her close as she slept. Her quiet breathing soon lulled him to sleep as well.


	4. Part four

Unexpected Company Part Four A Dragonball Z fanfic By Hana Noir  
  
The bright sunlight shining on her face roused Kauli from a sound sleep and she raised a hand to ward off the unfamiliar, intrusive brightness, blinking heavy eyes. A small breathy sigh from behind her made her tense uncertainly. She reached instinctively for her scouter before she remembered where she was and who she was with. Moving as slowly and quietly as she could, she managed to turn over to face the person spooned against her back.  
  
Trunks was still sleeping, strands of his long lavender hair draped over his face. They moved ever so slightly as he breathed. Fascinated, Kauli stared at his sleep softened features, looking at him as she never had before. His face was gentler in repose, less tense and guarded. She couldn't help but to wonder what he dreamed of as he slept. She lifted her hand slowly, hesitant fingers pushing back the obscuring locks of fine, silky hair.  
  
He struck with blurring speed, grabbing her wrist in an unbreakable grip, and twisting her arm so that she cried out in sudden startled pain. His eyes were clear and deadly as he shot up from the bed to loom over her, his other hand pulled back to strike. "Trunks-sama!" she gasped, cursing her shaking voice. She really should have learned her lesson from last night.  
  
Trunks shook his head, her voice penetrating his sleep fogged brain. He released her quickly and sat back hard on the bed. "Kauli-chan?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded, scooting back against the wall, resisting the urge to rub her reddened wrist. Trunks ran a hand over his face, trying to force aside the last remaining wisps of his usual nightmares aside. "Oh, Kami," he said, mortified by his instinctive reaction. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Pride stiffened her spine and she shook her head. "Of course not," she scoffed, sneering slightly. A ghost of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he looked at her.  
  
"Of course not," he echoed wryly. He caught her wrist again, gently this time and examined the deep red fingermarks he had left on her soft skin. He could tell that they would bruise and he rubbed his thumb over the marks he had made in silent apology. "So." Trunks kicked himself mentally for the awkwardness he felt. He didn't know what to say now; he had never woken up with anyone like this. He finally settled for a noncommittal greeting. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kauli-chan. Did you sleep well?"  
  
She blinked, surprised a bit by his attempt at mundanity. "Aa. hai, very well. Arigato, Trunks-sama." They sat there in uncomfortable silence for several seconds, neither sure what to do or say. Trunks couldn't help but to notice how prettily her sleep tousled hair framed her face. Or how little of her lithe body her night clothes hid. He closed his eyes for a second, pulling together the composure that was second nature to him. "Trunks-sama? Daijoubu?"  
  
He opened his eyes to find her eyeing him with a mix of annoyance and concern. "Aa, I'm fine, Kauli-chan. Just thinking, that's all." She nodded her head slightly, sliding to the edge of the bed. Trunks bit back a tortured groan as the motion made her loose shorts ride up to reveal the smooth length of her legs and the barest curve of her buttocks. Being around her brought out all the lustful urges he usually had no problems controlling.  
  
"I suppose," she said, pausing to stretch to her full height, raising her arms above her head for good measure, "I should go back to my room to bathe and dress." Trunks nodded mutely, unable to even speak. "I'll see you at breakfast?" she asked, her voice slightly wistful. He nodded again, still not trusting his voice. She hesitated for only a second longer, then slipped out the door.  
  
When she had left, Trunks fell back onto the bed, the breath leaving his lungs in a loud whoosh. "What's wrong with me??" he groaned aloud. "I've been around girls before and never had so much as a single dirty thought. I've spent barely twenty-four hours around Kauli and all I can think about is." He sat up, breaking off his trail of thought. "I need a shower."  
  
Kauli followed her nose after she took a quick shower and dressed. She had enjoyed the sensation of the warm spray falling down on her body and she could have stayed longer, but her stomach had been most insistent that it be fed. The smells wafting on the air were delicious enough to make her mouth water. She had no idea what sorts of foodstuffs were in wait, but if they tasted half as good as they smelled, the meal would be excellent. A loud banging noise was echoing down the hallway as she approached the kitchen.  
  
She paused in the doorway to take in the scene at the table. Vejiita was wolfing down an indecent (by human standards) amount of food. Mrs. Briefs was at the stove, filling another plate to add to the already laden table. Chibi Trunks was in a high chair, food all over the tray and himself while Buruma calmly scraped more food into a spoon and held it out to him.  
  
Vejiita sensed the girl's ki as she approached the kitchen and glanced up. She straightened instinctively, lowering her eyes and he smirked. Buruma noticed his attention straying from his plate and turned to see what had managed to distract him from food. "Ohayo, Kauli-chan. Come get some breakfast," she said, smiling at the hesitant girl.  
  
Kauli walked slowly to the table, giving Vejiita a slight bow before taking the seat on Bulma's far side. Mrs. Briefs immediately placed a heaped plate down in front of her. Fluffy pancakes, strips of crispy bacon, a heap of scrambled eggs and golden hash browns covered the plate from edge to edge. Kauli picked up a fork, glancing at Buruma to see how she was dealing with the food. To her surprise, there was nothing before the human woman but a cup of bitter smelling black brew and a small plate with a few slices of toasted bread. She stabbed a piece of the eggs, sniffing cautiously before placing it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the flavor filled her mouth. She abandoned caution and decimated the pile of eggs, then turned her attention to the hash browns and bacon. She hesitated again over the pancakes, poking at them with her fork.  
  
A sweet smell tickled her nose and she glanced up to see Vejiita dousing his pancakes with a dark, thick liquid. He then began to cut the mound with his fork, barely chewing before bolting each mouthful down. There was a small pitcher of the liquid next to her, so she reached over and carefully tipped it over her plate. The syrup oozed out, covering the stack of pancakes quickly. She used her fork to pry a small piece free and sampled.  
  
Buruma watched Kauli from beneath her lashes, trying not to smile at the girl's first breakfast. Her enthusiastic enjoyment of the food was refreshing and her table manners weren't that bad either. She pursed her lips, wondering what she could do to keep Kauli occupied all day while Trunks and Vejiita were gone. Shopping was right out. Perhaps she might be interested in helping her in the lab. An idea that had been teasing at her all night surfaced again and she smiled slightly, knowing exactly what to do now.  
  
Vejiita glanced over at his mate, wondering what was causing her to smirk with such satisfaction. He turned his attention back to his plate, glad to be escaping when she was evidently in one of her moods. He looked up in time to see his older son entering the room. "It's about damn time, boy!" he barked, tossing his plate down on the table. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to drag your lazy ass out of the bed!!" Kauli bristled slightly at the tongue lashing but kept her eyes carefully on the plate before her.  
  
Trunks sat down on the opposite side of the table from his mother and smiled up as his grandmother served him a breakfast even larger than the one Kauli had been given. It was hard not to respond to his father's taunts, especially with Kauli sitting there, but he applied himself to the food before him. He ate quickly, not wanting his father any angrier than he already was. He knew he'd be getting it when they got in the Room.  
  
"I'm done," he declared, pushing his chair back from the table and rising to take his plate to the sink.  
  
"Hmf." Vejiita snorted. "Took you long enough. Let's go." He glanced over at Buruma, his eyes softening for a mere second. He turned without another word and strode out of the house.  
  
"Sayonara, kaa-chan," Trunks said, brushing a quick kiss across Buruma's cheek. He hesitated, his eyes on the silent Saiyajin girl sitting past his mother. Much to her surprise, and Buruma's hastily covered delight, he reached out, running a callused finger down the side of her face. "Sayonara, Kauli-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." The words were more a promise than a statement and she nodded, unable to find her voice. He gave them one last smile and hastened out the door.  
  
"Well!" Buruma said, bringing her hand down on the table. Kauli looked up at her, violet eyes wide. "Are you finished, Kauli-chan?" The girl nodded, glancing down at her empty plate as if she couldn't believe it was empty. "Good. I need your help with a little project of mine. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, Buruma-sama," Kauli said, rising quickly. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Kaa-san," Buruma called to her mother, who was relaxing in the living room, waiting for her soaps to start. "I'm going to the lab. Is Trunks- chan all right with you?"  
  
"Maa, maa, Buruma-chan," the perky blonde called back. "He's playing on his blanket, being a perfect angel. Go on and work, dear."  
  
Buruma smiled, motioning for Kauli to follow her. Curious and nervous at the same time, Kauli did so, looking around with frank interest as they headed for Buruma's lab. There were so many new things to see that several times she paused for a better look at some of the works in progress. When they reached Buruma's private lab, she halted near the door as the lights flickered on, illuminating the room. In the center of the room sat two large crafts, one whole and in good condition, the other covered in moss and in a sorry state of disrepair. Buruma slipped a zipperfront jumpsuit over her clothes and tossed another to Kauli, who donned it wordlessly.  
  
"This is Trunks-kun's time machine," Buruma said, gesturing at the newer craft. "It's recharging now, but it'll be ready for his return trip soon." She glanced over at the girl to see how her words affected her. Kauli stepped closer to the craft, something like awe on her face. She reached out and placed a tentative hand on the side of the ship.  
  
Buruma picked up a bucket full of cloths and a large bottle of spray cleaner. "I've been working on repairing the other one," she explained. "Would you like to help me?" Kauli nodded, waiting for further instructions. They cleaned away the muck and grime in silence for a while until Buruma spoke again. "Kauli-chan? How do you feel about Trunks-kun?"  
  
Kauli continued to scrub at the panel before her, unsure how to answer. Finally, she finished, placing the filthy cloth in another bucket with the rest of the used cloths. "I'm not really sure, Buruma-sama," she said at last, her violet-blue eyes dark and heavy. "I don't understand your human customs at all, and Saiyajin customs are useless here." She glanced over at the older woman. "I'm very confused," she admitted, snatching up another cloth and beginning to scrub again.  
  
Buruma stared at her thoughtfully, cleaning at her own section of the hull. "I honestly don't know what to say either Kauli-chan. It seems to me that all I can tell you is what I told Trunks last night. You have to follow your heart, dear. That's all you can do sometime." She grinned wryly, thinking of Vejiita. Something else occurred to her and she looked back over at the silent girl. "And what were you doing in his room last night??"  
  
Kauli gave her a puzzled look. "I could not sleep, and I asked him if I could sleep in his room. He agreed and we shared the bed." Buruma hid an amused smile. Her son was a consummate gentleman, it seemed. He'd never get anywhere with the girl like that. They worked in companionable silence for a while, Kauli levitating to reach higher areas of the machine. She wondered at the huge melted hole in the clear canopy, then decided to ask.  
  
"Buruma-sama, what happened to this craft?" She stared down into the cockpit, noting the simple instrumentation inside.  
  
"Aa. It's a long story, Kauli-chan, but as you've landed in the middle of it, I'll try to explain," Buruma said with a grimace. So she told the convoluted tale, cleaning around the boosters with a small tool that looked almost like a dental pick. "And that's how we ended up with Cell and TWO time machines," she said, glancing up at the silent girl. She grinned, speaking casually. "Of course, this one needs a lot of work before it can be used again, but with Trunks-kun's ship as a blueprint, it'll be easy to do." Kauli's head snapped downward, a determined look on her face.  
  
"I would be willing to assist you, Buruma-sama," she said, turning her attention back to cleaning.  
  
"Hai." Buruma said softly. "I rather thought you would."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Five hours later, Buruma called a halt. The older craft looked much better than it had this morning. All of the grime and debris had been cleaned from the outside, and barring a scrapes and dents, it was actually presentable. A robot arm overhead had lifted away the ruined Plexiglas bubble and Buruma had settled into the cockpit, examining the instrumentation with a magnifying glass, declaring it all repairable.  
  
"Oi!" she exclaimed, washing her hands at the nearby sink. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We probably missed lunch, but there's plenty of things to heat and eat in the kitchen." She stepped out of the oily, grime covered overalls and tossed them into a bin in the corner. Kauli followed suit, walking along with Buruma to the living area of the giant dome.  
  
They ate quickly, Kauli wolfing down four human sized servings while Buruma picked her way through one. They had found a note on the table from Mrs. Briefs informing them that she had taken Chibi Trunks to the park since it was such a lovely day. Buruma had other things to attend to, but she knew that Kauli wasn't the type to lounge around and watch soaps all afternoon. But how to occupy her?  
  
The answer finally came to her with sudden realization. The girl was a Saiyajin. What did Saiyajin enjoy more than anything else? "Kauli-chan, would you like to train this afternoon?"  
  
Kauli looked up, a spark of interest in her eyes. "Hai, Buruma-sama! Very much so!"  
  
Grinning, Buruma pushed away from the table. "Go and get what you need and meet me right back here." The girl nodded, bouncing to her feet and disappearing down the hallway, the wind of her departure blowing Buruma's hair about her face. She was back, only minutes later, dressed in her Saiyajin clothing, grinning slightly in anticipation.  
  
Buruma led her out to the gravity room, explaining the function of the device as they went. Kauli looked around as she entered, taking in the weight equipment in the corner and the faint scortch marks on the walls and ceiling. "What would you like it set for?"  
  
She blinked. "Ten times, please."  
  
Buruma frowned slightly. "That's a lot for a first session, Kauli-chan."  
  
The Saiyajin girl smirked, chuckling slightly. "That's Vejiitasei's natural gravity," she explained. "I'm used to it."  
  
Buruma shrugged, reaching for the computer controls. "It's pretty self explanitory," she said. "The key with the UP arrow increases the gravity in increments of five. The key with the DOWN arrow lowers it, again by five. This button," she indicated a large red button in the center. "shuts the system down. So does the red button on the panel next to the door. Need anything else?" Kauli shook her head, eyes gleaming in anticipation. "I'll call you when it's time for dinner then. Have fun." She smiled as she walked back out.  
  
Kauli waited until Buruma had exited and the door closed behind her before activating the gravity machine. She let out a small "hm" of pleasure when the gravity increased. The lighter gravity here made her a bit dizzy sometimes. She did a set of stretches to warm up, then began to work through all the forms that she had learned from the educational system in her pod. They were embedded firmly in her memory, but only through actual practice could she perfect them.  
  
She lost track of the time while working, pausing only once to increase the gravity to twenty. She could feel the strain on her muscles but by increasing her ki she could move freely. More or less. She was on the point of collapse, drenched in sweat, her muscles screaming in pain when the com buzzed. She halted mid-kata, almost losing her footing as she turned.  
  
Buruma's face popped up on the screen. "Kauli-chan? You've missed dinner. Don't you think it's time to come out? You look terrible."  
  
"I feel great," she replied, grinning. "I've never had such a hard workout!" Her stomach interrupted her by growling loudly. "But yes, I am a bit hungry."  
  
"There's plenty waiting for you," Buruma said with a laugh. "My okaa-san made sure of that."  
  
"I'll be right there." The screen went dark and Kauli shut down the gravity machine, feeling extraordinarily light as Chikyuu's normal gravity was restored. The first few steps were awkward after spending several hours in twenty times normal gravity, but she quickly adjusted, her muscles feeling rubbery as she walked back to the house.  
  
Buruma was waiting in the kitchen, several full dishes on the table sending out wonderful aromas. Kauli's nose twitched as her mouth began to water. "I didn't realize how hungry I was!" she exclamed, dropping into the chair she had sat in at breakfast, looking to Buruma for permission.  
  
"Help yourself," she said with a laugh. "Then you might want to take a shower. I can tell you've been working out." Kauli blushed slightly, pausing in mid-grab for the basket of rolls. "Eat all you want." She didn't need to be told twice and minutes later, the bowls were bare of anything save the occasional crumb.  
  
Sated, Kauli leaned back in the chair, a delicious feeling of lassitude spreading all over her. Her eyelids felt like lead weights. "Kauli-chan." She blinked, Buruma's voice pulling her back to reality.  
  
"Mmm?" She managed to bring her head up enough to focus on the blue haired woman.  
  
"You're all done in. Why not bathe and go to bed?" Buruma asked, amusement in her voice.  
  
"I-" She paused, yawning widely. "I think I'll do that. Oyasumi nasai, Buruma-sama."  
  
"Oyasumi, Kauli-chan," Buruma said softly, watching the Saiyajin girl wobble sleepily out of the room.  
  
She found her room easily enough, managing to shower without dozing off, then changed into a skimpy set of pajamas before heading into the bedroom. She caught sight of her reflection in the large mirror taking up part of the wall and paused. She couldn't help but to wonder if she was attractive by human standards. Her tail twitched slightly behind her, rubbing the back of her leg. The humans didn't have tails, she thought. Neither did any of the Saiyajin here. She grasped the furry length in her hand, considering. She would not give up her tail willingly. But would they ask her to remove it? She sincerely hoped not.  
  
She leaned a bit closer to the mirror, examining her features. Her eyes were of a different shape than that of all the ningen females she had seen, more angular and a bit wider. Other than that, there wasn't a lot of difference. She bared her teeth, noticing one more difference. Saiyajin teeth were sharper and a bit more pointed then those of the humans. She shrugged, annoyed slightly by her foolishness. He either wanted her or he didn't. She wasn't going to change her appearance for him. She heaved a sigh and headed for the bed.  
  
After tossing and turning for several minutes, unable to make herself comfortable, she sat up with a disgusted exclamation. "Kuso!" She walked across the dark room and out into the hallway. Peering cautiously up and down the its length, she stepped out and padded silently to the room she had slept in the night before. She opened the door and slipped in, going to the rumpled bed. She debated with herself for several seconds before crawling in under the covers. She burrowed her head down into the pillow, inhaling deeply of the scent clinging to the fabric. Trunks-sama. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was such a pleasant dream. His arm was heavy on her waist, strong hand splayed possessively over her stomach. His warm breath was tickling the strands of hair falling over her neck. She moved back against the warmth of his body, only thin fabric separating them. She could feel the smooth skin of his arms against her back, one muscular leg shifting to drape over hers. Content, she sighed.  
  
It was the sound of loudly chirping birds right outside the window that woke Trunks from a deep, hard sleep. Groggy, he blinked heavy eyelids as his mind slowly cleared. It had been a long time since he had slept so soundly. He had become used to sleeping lightly, sword in hand, ready for anything. He stared down at the girl snuggled up against him, her face softened in sleep and he smiled slightly. This was a first for him, to wake up with a girl in his arms. But it was strangely pleasant, however. Vejiita had been absolutely brutal on him in the Room of Space and Time. They had come home, and he had headed straight for his room only to find it occupied. It had taken him only a moment to make up his mind. Stripping to his tank top and boxers, he had climbed into the bed and fallen into a sound sleep.  
  
He was somewhat used to communal sleeping arrangements. He and his mother had often traveled from Capsule Corp into the surrounding pockets of communities to help with repairs and construction when it was safe. Most of the remaining people on earth had taken to living in underground bunkers, and privacy was not a large consideration. It was safer and warmer to sleep in groups. Most of the time the people sharing space were family members, but sometimes you slept where you could find room to stretch out.  
  
He pushed away the memories of home and brushed his fingers across the surprisingly soft mass of dark hair spread across the pillow next to him. Something unfamiliar slid across his thigh and he bit back a startled exclamation, quickly realizing that it was only Kauli's tail. He reached down and found the mobile appendage winding around his leg and grasped it gently, trying to loosen its hold. He found her tail interesting, though, as he had never had one. He bore the scar where it had been, but it had been removed right after his birth. He wondered how it attached to her back and his fingers rubbed against the bare skin of her back, finding the point where fur met flesh. He was unprepared for the reaction his touch elicited, however.  
  
Kauli let out a throaty moan and shuddered all over, her eyes opening slowly. Her back arched, pressing her body against Trunks' and she threw a leg over his own. Trunks stiffened, blushing beet red as she rubbed against him intimately. His breathing was labored as his own traitorous body responded. Pulling his hand back as quickly as if he had been burned, he met Kauli's unfocused eyes. Her lips curved up in a sensuous smile and she slid a hand up beneath his t-shirt, caressing his warm skin.  
  
"I - uh - I didn't mean to wake you," he stammered softly. He waited for her to say something, anything and end the strained silence, but she continured to stare at him silently. When she finally spoke, her voice made him jump in slight surprise.  
  
"Trunks-sama," she whispered, her eyebrows drawing close in puzzlement. "Why do you touch me, if you do not want me? I think that you do not know what it is that you want." He stared at her in pure amazement. As he did, his mother's words echoed in his mind. "You do what your heart says is right, Trunks-kun. It'll never lead you wrong." He blinked, staring into the violet depths of her eyes. Somehow, this Saiyajin girl had done what no other female had ever managed to do. He cared for her. More than he had ever thought possible. The entire time he had spent in the Room, all his subconscious thoughts had been of her. And now, with her in his arms, he found that he no longer had any desire to deny himself.  
  
She watched his face carefully, blood pounding through her veins. What would he decide? She could see the conflict in his eyes and she wondered what he would decide to do. She had no qualms; her decision had been made. Her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly brushed his fingers over the root of her tail again, making her quiver.  
  
His bright blue eyes gleamed down at her, amusement crinkling the corners. "You like that?" She shuddered, nodding her head jerkily. He lowered his head, catching her mouth with his own, tongue teasing her lips open. She let out a small moan and moved against him, a purring sound vibrating her body. It was with difficulty that he ended the kiss, breathing in rasping pants. He pulled away slightly, amused by the disappointment on her face. He gave her a slight grin, nuzzling the side of her face. "Go and get dressed," he whispered. "We're spending the day together."  
  
"Nani?" she asked, surprised. "Should you not be training?"  
  
He shrugged. "I've done all I can. Two days won't make a difference one way or the other." He smiled at her then, his long hair obscuring his face. "And. I'd really like to spend the time with you." Her answering smile was as bright as the sunlight pouring in throught the window. She sat up, the thin strap holding the chemise style top up sliding down to bare her shoulder and the top of a full breast. He felt his groin tighten at the sight, fisting his hand into the sheets to keep from reaching out to touch. She slid out of the bed, twitching the strap back up her shoulder, then stretched, rising up on her toes, arms over her head.  
  
Trunks' eyes almost fell out of his head. She was wearing a silky ensemble, the top a creamy white color, and the bottoms were a startling aqua blue. Not only that. they were nothing but a pair of bikini panties. Very sheer bikini panties. He blinked, then blinked again. "Ah. did anyone see you walking around like that last night?"  
  
"No," she said, her tail wrapping around her waist, making an interesting contrast betweent her smooth skin and the silky material. "Why?"  
  
He sighed in relief. Good, now he didn't have to kill anybody. "It's not exactly something you want people to see you wearing." he said nervously, trying to explain the idea of human modesty to her. She shrugged, making one of the straps dip perilously. "Why not go and get dressed. Something casual. We'll go the amusement park."  
  
He could tell she didn't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about. "All right."  
  
"I'll grab a quick shower and meet you downstairs in a few minutes, all right?" She grinned and nodded, walking out the door and to her room. He sighed and threw back the covers, grimacing wryly. He had an almost painful erection and he hadn't wanted to get up with her in the room. He showered quickly, finding a navy blue tank top and a pair of faded jeans and throwing them on. He tied back his hair and found his boots, gave his sword a slightly pained look, then headed out the door without it.  
  
Kauli was waiting for him downstairs, her hair in its usual ponytail. She was dressed in a white tank top and denim shorts, an open button front shirt in a bright shade of peacock blue over the tank. Her tail was wrapped around her waist, looking like an odd brown belt, but not all that noticable. Leather sandals covered her feet, which were surprisingly dainty. She smiled shyly when he entered the room, standing up.  
  
Buruma glanced up at her son, noticing that there was something different in his attitude this morning. Vejiita had came into their room right when they came back, waking her from a sound sleep with his entrance. Not a word had been said about their training session. She grinned smugly. There hadn't been a lot of talking, period. Their lips had been busy with other matters.  
  
"We're going out, kaa-chan," Trunks said, giving her a slight smile. "Don't expect us back anytime soon, ne?"  
  
She nodded, trying to keep her face blank when what she wanted to do was stand up and cheer. "That's fine, Trunks-kun. I've got things to do today anyway." Like working on the other time machine, she thought slyly. "You two have a good time. There's some capsule cases next to the door if you think you'll need them. Got enough money?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Hai, kaa-chan. I'm good." He grinned rogueishly, looking surprisingly like his father. "I've got it all planned out." She nodded, standing up to give him a hug, surprising Kauli by giving her one too. She grinned broadly as the two youths went out the door, flopping back onto the couch to smirk. She was just TOO good sometimes.. 


End file.
